Total drama island
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Another camper is sent to the island during the first season but this camper is more then what the others think Harem girl on girl action and pregnancy
1. beginning

Chapter 1 contestants

"Yo, were coming at you live from Camp Wawanka somewhere in Matoska, Ontraio. I'm your host Chris Mcclain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality television shows at this very moment. 23 campers singed up to spend 8 weeks here at this old summer camp. Every few days they will face challenges with the winners earning a reward and the loser having to send one of their own to walk the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave the island never to return."

Chris walks over to the campfire pit and continues his speech "Their fate will be decided here at a dramatic campfire ceremony, all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow and the one who doesn't will be the one who goes home." "In the end only one will remain and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame" Chris pulls out a case and opens it revealing a bunch of money "Along with a small fortune of $100,000, which they will likely burn through in a week"

Chris closes the case "To survive they will have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, each other, and me making their lives a living hell" he says smiling sadistically "Every moment will be caught on hundreds of cameras placed all around the island, who will crumble under pressure, will any relationships between campers form, and who will ultimately win it all, find out here at this moment on Total…Drama…Island!"

"Hello people, and welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted out in excitement."Now since our show is about to begin, lets introduce our campers" Chris beamed happily, Unil he smirked Evilly "We told these unfortunate campers, they be staying in a five-star restort with hot tub and everything hehe, as if..."

Chris started walking where he would meet the incoming campers once they arrived on the docks, stopping mid-way so he can greet all them and can still see the cabins from the view of the docks, "...some might be enraged, some pissed beyond belief, or even felted like they been stabbed in the back. Do you think I care or feel bad...?" He smiled "I guess you just have to wait and see now what we ?"

Suddenly chris could hear the familiar sound of the boat, letting him know that the first of the contestant's was arriving.

The first to show up was a pudgy short female. The way she walked, awed at everything she saw in sight suggested she wasn't from around Canada, also her outfit and appearance just screamed 'self-esteem' and 'low-view of own self' but clearly that didn't affect her seeing as she tackled the host of the show.

'It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little, ok a LOT. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

"Uh, thanks...I guess!" chris deadpanned already forgetting the sly remark at his height.

The next person to show up, was DJ A person people would describe as a 'giant', wearing a white cap, brown shirt with the letter D on it, black/grey shorts on, and dark brown sandals. Without any seconds thoughts anyone would think he was into sports or at least worked out,

"DJ!" Chris greeted the tall giant

"Yo! Chris McClain, how's it hanging"? Hey, you certain this is the right place here? wheres the hot tub at?" he asked curiously as he looked around. He read somewhere in the contract he was handed, talking about a hot tub.

"Yo, man! This is it, right here! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grinned before switching the topic and pointing out to the camp site they be staying.

"Humph! Looked way different on the application form."

The next camper was a teenager named Gwen, her short hair was natural black hair while dyed teal. Her dark and ominous clothing was made up of sleeved corset to also show up, her above average bust size; while also sporting a short skirt that did little to no work to cover up her lucious legs, forest green hose also with black knee-high boots. Her pale complexion also suggesting she was a goth.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris grinned

"You mean we are staying here?" She asked, she was referring towards the trailer, assuming she wasn't gonna stay in the trashy cabins, while also wondering how will it fit most people, Let alone all the campers.

"No you are staying there" Chris said, pointing towards the run-down cabins. "Well y'all are staying there, my crib is equipped with A-C top of the line air-stream, over thaat way!" Pointing to said trailer Gwen mentioned earlier, grinning to himself ear to ear in amusement.

"I never signed up for this!" Gwen answered back scowling darkly.

"Actually you did Gwen!" Chris said chuckling

Gwen storms up to the applications, that was currently in chris hands before snatching them, then in a surprisly amount of good strength ripped them all in half. Chris just chuckled again, expecting this, "Good thing about lawyers... is they make a lot of copies!" Chris said smirking, serving to enrage Gwen even more.

"I will not stay here!" Gwen shouted out in defiance, Contract be damned ! She was not gonna stay on some island for who knows how long, and people she probably wouldn't be able to stand.

"Awesome! I hope you're a good swimmer, because you're ride just left you."

The boat just honked as it drove off, it's job done heading back toward the main land.

"Asshole" she mumbled darkly beneath her teeth.

Before Chris could continue further, he heard the familiar honk of the boat signaling it was arriving. The next contestant to show up was Geoff, Geoff was a young blond male who dressed in between a cowboy and a partier assuming he was a hardcore partier because of the appearance, and boom box. Even though he wanted the prize money also, Geoff saw no harm in making friends and maybe even getting a girlfriend in the process.

"Chris McClain! What's up man?" Geoff said

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris grinned.

"It's an honor man, to like totally see you of course!"

"Hey thanks man!" Gwen inpersoninated them sarcastically , since it was grinding on her nerves."They say man one more time I'm gonna throw up." Making DJ and Beth look at her worriedly

A another boat showed up bringing a another contestant.

"Everybody, say hello to Lindsay!" Chris introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She wore bright colors with cowboy boots, a short mini-skirt, with a halter top that did nothing to hide her DD-cups from view. Wrapped around her hair was a light-blue bandanna, while the rest of the hair was straight and flawless. Her skin was fair, not to dark, and not to light. Just looking at her people automatically knew she was a 'bombshell'.

"Not to shabby!" Chris remarked

"Um...hi you look familiar do I know you ?" The bombshell asked curiously.

"I'm Chris McClain...host...of the show you're currently on" Chris deadpanned.

"OH... that's where I know you're from now" she replied sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah sure caring on, welcome our next contestnant Heather!" Chris grinned.

The said mentioned female arrived name was Heather. A tall sexy-thin, gorgeous girl stepped of the boat. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound and was as black as night and fresh, showing years of care. She wore a stylish top that should of been defined as a sports bra instead, doing to nothing to hide her generous chest from view. Shorts that shouldn't have been allowed, showing off her tight and big rear, also stylish open toed long sandals.

She was beautiful model type, the only turn-off was the glare as she checked out her sourroundings, scaring almost everyone she laided her eyes on. She had a aura of arrogance and confidence around her, it was so bad she didn't bother addressing anyone.

"Heather" Chris said in exasperation

"Hi! looks like we're gonna be best of friends" Beth said while accidently spitting. "For the next eight weeks, isn't that great!"

The next contestnant to show was someone defined as a 'hardcore punk' with a average build. He wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull. His hair was put into a green Mohawk, with the sides black, and his face had multiple piercings with a spiked choker around his neck. These multiple details lead people to believe he was the opposite of a goth, a punk.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris shouted

"I don't...like surprises" Duncan sniffed, well pounding his fist with his hand, letting the threat hang.

Yeah, you're parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a call at anytime have you're ass sent back to juvie!"

Duncan smirked "OK, whatever" As he walked down the docks to where he saw the other campers were standing, while walking past Heather he said " Meet you by the campfire gorgeous?" He suggested with a perverted leer.

"Drop dead, you pervert." Heather sneered in disgust before facing chris. "I refuse to stay here, I'm calling my parents!"

Ignoring heathers complaining, Chris announced the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris shouted

Another boat showed up, but unlike the rest this contestant was water-skiing towards them, he was doing good until he waved to everyone, and lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, making a stray bag fall in the water, spraying heathers new shoes.

"Ohhh, that's gonna hurt" said everyone even Chris.

"Ahhh my shoes" Heather screamed in outrage.

"Wicked crash man!" Chris said, while tyle just holding up his thumb showing everyone he was ok.

Another camper to arrive, was wearing glasses with thick lenses, for his face he had a few stray chin hairs that was suppose to be a goatee, but something went wrong. For his hair it was a very dark auburn hair. He was on the scrawny unfit side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white/green high tops.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Harold!" Chris grinned, while Harold just breathes deeply.

"Um...what's he looking at" Beth asked, kinda weirded out.

"So you mean to tell me this is a crappy run-down summer camp and not some famous talent show or something?"

"You got it man!" Chris grinned widely

"Yes! This is so much more equipped to my skills!"

"Contestant number nine is...Trent" Trent, was of average build, he had black long hair and green eyes. He was sporting a light long-sleeve green shirt, with a black hand symbol on it and blue pants.

"Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show, nice job man." Trent greeted.

"Thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said, fist-bumping Trent.

"I saw that, one of the guys dropped there Partner on her head. So they got immunity that week!" Beth cut in.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head!" Harold said, while Lindsay said a similar answer but quieter, while everyone have Harold a weird look...again.

"So...this is it?" Trent suggested, seein Harold pick his nose much to his disgust and others."Alrighty then..."

Trent strolls over to the other campers, and stands by Gwen and smiling to her, Gwen just looked away, frowning before giving Trent a small smile of her own.

The next contestnant, to show up was a tall blond-haired female. She was that teenager you could get along with, she had long hair, reaching her back in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts. She was tan and wore no make-up , and luscious lips, she was currently holding a long red and yellow surfboard

"Hey, everyone what's up!" The blonde said happily.

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette!"

"Nice board, but this ain't Malibu honey" Duncan snickered.

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach?" Bridgette said, before analyzing the area of the beach only for her head to drop in disappointment.

"We are!" Chris grinned

Bridgette just signs "I guess I could do swimming instead" said Bridgette in disappointment.

"Alright that's...Ow DARN IT!" Chris shouted, getting hit in the nose by Bridgette's board, whether it was intentionally or not we will never know.

"Hey guys" Bridgette smiled

"Hey I'm Geoff" geoff said, secretly checking her out.

"What's up!" DJ replied

"Dang watch the board, man!" Harold shouted, after getting a good smack from the board.

"Hi I'm Beth!" Beth grinned energetically

"Hey" Bridgette replied

"Ok! we've all meet the surfer girl can we move along now?" Heather scowled, clearly getting irritated, because of how long it was taking.

Someone missed their double cappuccino machiato this morning!'' Duncan smirked, referring to her attitude.

"Get bent" Heather growled

Another boat shows up " Our next contestant, Noah!"

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' Noah asked curiously, but still maintaining his monotone voice.

"I'm sure someone got it!" Chris replied, not really caring about his medical conditions.

"Good, is this were we are staying?" Inspecting the run-down cabins, before giving Chris "are you serious" look.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan remarked towards Noah, before the host.

"Cute...nice piercings original, did them yourself?" Noah replied back with a comeback.

"Yeah!" Duncan said, before grabbing Noah's lip roughly, "Want one?" Duncan smirked

Noah just signed in annoyance "No, now can I have my lip back please" mumbled out, still getting the words across.

Duncan lets go "Thanks..." Noah replied sarcastically.

Before anymore words were said, there was a another honk signaling a contestant. "What's up y'all leshawnda's in the house!" Leshawnda was a dark skin female, with her hair in a ponytail, large hoop earrings, and a figure that consisted of large shaply hips, and a big butt to boot.

"Yo baby, hey how are you, how's it's going?, feel free to quit now and save the trouble, because I'm here to win!" She looks towards DJ "what's up my brother! Gimme some sugar hun!"

Suddenly, Harold pops out of nowhere saying "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold spoke raising up his arms in exasperation, gasping towards leshawnda.

"Excuse me?" Leshawnda said raising her eyebrow.

"You're real big...and loud" At that moment Harold knew...he fucked up. Forgetting you're not suppose to say such things to a women.

"What did you just say to me? Oh, no I know you didn't! You haven't seen nothing yet, I'll show you, you big mama's boy!"

DJ and Bridgette was forced to restrain leshawnda, while Harold was making a bigger fool of himself, making made-up karate moves.

"You want some string bean! Come on at it!" Leshawnda shouted out in outrage.

"All campers settle down!" Chris said having enough.

"Please welcome Katie & and Sadie, welcom to you're new home for the next eight weeks." Chris announced with a that infernal grin of his.

Once the dock stopped at the docks, not one but two contestants showed up. One was a skinny average girl, with black hair and brown skin (suggesting Caribbean or hispanic ancestry)with long legs and above average breast also. The other one was shorter, very pudgy and fair skin, her hair was also black and styled in a twin ponytails as the other girl beside her. They had the same matching outfits, pink short-shorts, white shirts with black stripes. "Oh...my...gosh, Sadie look it's a summer camp. Katie squealed

"Oh my gosh, I always wanted to go to a summer camp, Yeeee. Sadie squealed also

"Ezekiel what's up man!" Chris introduced

"I think I see a bird eh" the next contestnant to arrive was a boy, who had a aura of stupidity. His outfit was made of work boots, a large green hoodie, and a toque. His hair was in the style of a mullet, and a small mini beard on his chin.

Trent laughed at the remark, before chris said "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

"Yes sir" Ezekiel said, clearly out of it

Gwen just signed, taking in everything she's seen so far "That's just...wow" rolling her eyes.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Referring to the new new contestnant that showed up. He had brown hair, green eyes, while also having a split in his gap of teeth. Chris just gave Cody a high-five.

"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it short stuff" Cody for his part just smirked, before taking his place.

A another contestant showed up "Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl, Cody tried to say hey, but for his troubles got Dumbbells dropped on his feet. Eva was defined as a 'bodybuilder' were it showed her large arms, packed with muscles. She had a generous hourglass figure to outweight her muscles, with legs that seemed forever. She had a beauty mark on the top of her lip, Hazel eyes, and a low ponytail, obviously not the one for appearances. All she wore was a blue workout suit, that did little to hide her giant breast's.

"Ahhh, what are in those Dumbbells?!" Cody grunted out in pain.

"Yes" Eva grunted

"She all yours man!" Duncan said to DJ

The next constestant was the biggest one, and no not muscles. He was fat, dressed like any other regular person, long shorts, high-top sneakers, with a white shirt with te Canada's leaf on it. He had short, shaggy blonde hair that was obviously unkept.

"Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin?'' The fatty replied before busting into fits of laughter. "Oh man this is awesome! WOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused trying to think of a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so" Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes. Gwen didn't see anything interesting so far, not even why Trent smiled at her.

"WOOOOO!" Owen yelled

"Owen, are you about done?" Chris gritted out.

"Sorry man, I'm just so pysched to be here!" Owen replied back.

"Alright cool, aaand here comes Courtney" A tan skinned female stepped off the boat this time with the help of chris, she had short brown-hair, she wore a short grey sweater, over a white blouse, with green pants showing off her nice rear, and with high-heel sandals.

"Thank you" thanking chris, she walked over to the other contestants in got into a conversation with a few of them, "Hello you must be the other contestants her, pleasure to meet you all."

"How's it going, I'm Owen!" He greeted, while shaking her arm rapidly.

"Nice to meet you Ow...oh wow." Courtney said.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel and eye-candy for all te females there.

"Say hello everyone to Justin!" Chris introduced to the contestants. "Just to let you knew dude, we picked you solely on you're looks."

Justin just smiled at him "I can live with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man" Justin said

Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen stuttered

"Um…No, just had them for a while." Justin said, a little freaked.

While walking by, all the girls looked at him in desire, while some guys looked at him in jealousy, or were neutral. Knowing this guy was probably taking there chance to get together with one of the beauty's.

"Ohh..." Owen facepalmed repeatedly "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Hey look everyone! Izzy!" Izzy was a slim girl, who had what looked like Scottish orange hair, or was it dyed? Anyway hey eyes were a bright green color. green halter top with a collar with a window for a chance to glance at her cleavage. She had a long skirt almost reaching her knees, it was arranged in a why where it showed her legs and her thigns.

When the boat came to a stop, izzy to excited for her own good ran without care, and tripped the railing hitting her chin in the docks, shocking the campers, while Courtney ran up to izzy and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, that felt good...well other then the chin-hitting part."

"That'll leave will probably leave a bruise." Courtney replied

"So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here or lunch?" Izzy asked

"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

(I couldn't write this so I looked it up on some other website)

"Alright our final camper arrives." Chris said as another boat came and a man dressed special black combat boots black combat pants his upper torso was on some king of black vest with a knife on his left side.(Picture the outfit from the Turok 360 game) He had brown hair and green eyes and his a small scar on the left of his cheek.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger ladies and gentlemen." Chris said. Many of the female campers blushed at his appearance.

"Hey Justine long time no see man." Sean said giving him a fist a fist bump.

"Yeah haven't seen you in 3 months." Justine said.

"Whats with the get up?" Trent asked trying to look cool in front of Gwen but failed.

"Oh he's from a military family." Chris said surprising them.

"So what your some solder?" Jeff asked.

"You could say that." Sean said smirking making all the girls blush.

"What kind?" Trent asked.

"Classified." Sean said walking next to Gwen who smiled at him making Trent glare.

"Sean is on military leave so he signed up for the show." Chris said.

"Works for me" Leshawna said smiling making Harold glare.

"Alright campers gather round so I can take a picture." Chris said holding up a camera and just as he was about to take it when the dock fell apart but Sean jumped off just in time. "Lucky." Chris said laughing.

"Yeah very funny." Sean said helping the ladies up.

"Jerk." Heather said.

"Take it easy now save the energy for the challenges." Sean said making her sigh but agrees.

"How did you get off so quick?" Bridget asked as he helped her up.

"Well I'm trained to know when something like this happens. I would have gotten all of you off except not enough hands or time." Sean said making her smile.

"Now lets head to the cabins." Chris said. They head to the cabins and they were pretty much like the rest of this place.

"You'll all be staying in these two cabins both for each team. Now then when I call your names you know what team your on." Chris said.(Cannon Beth Saddie and Katie are on the killer bass and Sean is on the screaming gofers) "Oh Girls on the screaming gofers since theres not enough room for one of the guys one of them will be with you." Chris said scaring them.

"I'll do it. This way I know the ones I don't know do anything I don't like to them." Sean said making them sigh in relief that he was the one with them while some of the guys Cody and Trent growl.

"Alright cool anyway head to the mess hall when your settles in oh and before I forget theres going to be a double elimination no matter who wins." Chris said.

"Somehow I saw that coming." Sean said heading with the girls.

"So what do you do as a solder?" Gwen asked.

"Like I said thats classified. But I can tell you its very important work." Sean said setting his bag down. Lindsay screamed as she saw a giant bug.

"What is it kill it?" Lindsay said in fear but blinked as Sean threw his knife at it cutting it in half.

"Better?" Sean asked smiling making her blush and smile nodding.

"Wasn't that a little overkill?" Leshawna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hate bugs so no." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

They soon arrived at the mess hall and are given their food.

"So what do you think our first challenge is?" Trent asked.

"No idea but I'm certain it isn't going to be easy." Sean said.

"Hey Chris can we order some Pizza?" Jeff asked.

"Dude we're on an island just be happy we get food at all now shut up and eat." Sean said.

"Well at least someone likes my cooking." Chef said.

Later

"Motherfucker!" Sean yelled as they were up the fucking cliff. "Are you shitting me?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"This is the first part of the challenge jump off the cliff and down into the safe zone of the shark infested water that we think is safe." Chris said.

"Excuse me?" Lehsawna asked.

"Oh for fucks sakes I'll go first. Not the first time I've dived into shark infested waters." Sean said jumping down into the safe zone. A shark tried to sneak up on him but Sean nearly stabbed it making it dash away. "Yeah thats what I thought asshole!" Sean yelled making everyone burst out laughing.

"Well I guess I'm next." Bridget said diving into the safe zone.

"Nice form Bridget." Sean said making her smile as he pulled her up on the boat.

"Thanks." She said as the others dived in minus Courtney Beth and DJ.

"Come on Owen you can do it man!" Sean yelled.

"I'm going to die." Owen said as he ran off and jumped screaming as he went down. He made one hell of a splash as he did so.

"Oh wow nice." Sean said holding Gwen and Bridget in a tree. "Hey whats wrong?" Sean asked.

"I uh kinda lost my bathing suit." Owen said making the campers groan out in disgust.

Later

Sean and his team were dragging the supplies they needed to build a hot tub.

"So what made you decide to join the military?" Gwen asked Sean as they walked.

"Well my mom adopted me when my birth parents were killed when I was 8 and her family has always had ties to the military wanting to be a part of it I enlisted and climbed through the ranks with ease." Sean said surprising her.

"Wow was it really that easy for you?" Gwen asked smiling.

"Some people have better skills that they have naturally. Mine was combat so yes it was that easy for me." Sean said. Neither of them noticed Trent glaring at him since he was steeling his woman. Heather Lindsey Izzy and Leshawna were jealous of all the attention he was giving her.

They soon arrive back at the cabins. Sean opened the crates with his bare hands impressing the girls on his team. The Killer Bass arrived and tried to get their hot tub up and working but were doing poorly.

"And there finished." Sean said putting the last part on.

"I think we have our winners. Gofers nice work but remember you have to send one of your gofers home." Chris said.

"I guess I'm staying because I've got brains here unlike the rest of my team." Noah said.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes.

"Simple I know what I'm actually doing." Noah said before Sean kicked him into a tree.

"And his big mouth gets him kicked off first." Justin said shaking his head.

"Yup.' Sean said.

"I don't know why we lost their the ones without six girls." Ezekiel said.

"Oh god and he's dead." Sean said snickering.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Bridget said frowning.

"Yeah homeschool enlighten us." Eva said glaring.

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports and stuff then girls." Ezekiel said.

"Oh fucking hell he did not just say that." Sean said. "Dude my mom is the best and most respected Scientist in the military so your dead wrong about girls." Sean said making all the girls smile at that.

"Probably because they feel sorry for her." Ezekiel said but paled as a deathly shadow appeared that took on the form of death holding a axe in hand.

"Your dead." Sean said charging at him beating him to a bloody pulp leaving him broken and crying.

"And the hero defeats the villain." Bridget said smiling.

Later

"Now you've all casted your votes. The ones that don't get a marshmallow will be sent home and never come back." Chris said handing out marshmallows to everyone but Courtney Noah and Ezekiel. "Courtney." Chris said throwing the last marshmallow to her making her smile and ran to the others.

"What are you kidding me!" Noah asked.

"Thats what you get asshole." Sean said smirking. "And as for the sexist fucker no one likes your kind." Sean said making all the girls nod.

"So the rest of you are safe." Chris said.

"Hey Chris mind if we have both teams celebrate for getting rid of those two?" Sean asked making Chris chuckle.

"Go right ahead man." Chris said making everyone cheer.

 **Authors note: And another story is up. Yes this will be another harem**

 **Girls in it of the first season.**

 **Gwen leading girl**

 **Lindsay**

 **Courtney**

 **Katie**

 **Leshawna**

 **Eva**

 **Bridget**

 **Heather**

 **and Izzy**

 **see ya.**


	2. The big sleep

Chapter 2 the big sleep

The campers were enjoying the party that Sean suggested. The girls were eyeing his muscled chest seeing a few scars and dragon tattoo on his chest

"So why are you on leave did something happen?" Beth asked.

"No my mother said I needed a break from to many missions so I signed up for this since I hate peace and quiet." Sean said making the girls giggle.

"How can you even be in the military your the same age as the rest of us?" Trent said trying to make him look like a fake to impress Gwen.

"Dude where I'm from you can enlist into military training at the age of 7 and I enlisted when I was 8 and climbed up the ranks in months for what others takes years." Sean said impressing most of the campers minus Trent Jeff Tyler Cody and Harold.

"Nice so what rank are you?" Eva asked.

"I cant say because what I do is top secrete all I can say is that I'm one of the best." Sean said putting his arm around Gwen who smiled.

"Yeah right I don't buy it your making this up." Trent said.

"Oh no he's not trust me I thought so to but his mother proved his story." Chris said.

"What how?" Trent asked wanting to take down this guy.

"Sean why don't you show them what you can do with this paintball gun and fast moving targets." Chris said holding up a paintball gun.

"Sure." Sean said getting out of the hot tub and putting back on his vest much to the girls displeasure. He takes the gun and fast moving targets appeared. To the campers surprise he hit each of them perfectly.

"Proof enough for ya?" Sean asked smirking making Trent pissed.

"Ok then how about hand to hand combat then?" Trent asked.

"Your joking right dude unlike you I have real muscles. Your just trying to get the girls attention." Sean said calmly but Trent tried to punch him but Sean kicked him away and punched him in the gut making him gasp as the air in his lungs were forced out. "Need I say more?" Sean said as Gwen kissed his cheek making him chuckle.

"Alright campers time for bed." Chris said.

"Nice work." Gwen said smiling.

"Far to easy but he asked for it." Sean said heading to the cabins with the girls. Sean got on the bunk above Gwen and went to sleep.

Next morning

Chris outside the cabins pulled out an air horn and microphone and used both at once waking them all up. Leshawna hit her head on the bed above her.

"Ow! Its 7 in the morning do I look like a farm girl to you?" Leshawna asked.

"Take it easy now." Sean said dropping down in his gear.

"You might be used to waking up like this in the army but I'm not. A girl needs her sleep sugar." Leshawna said.

"You look fine to me." Sean said making her blush but smiled at him. "Anyway he's more then likely got a challenge for us so lets get moving." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

The other campers head outside and wait for Chris to explain the next challenge. Cody sees Eva's music player and tried to touch it. Eva saw this and was about to snap at him but Sean beat her to it grabbing his hand tightly. "Buzz off." Sean said kicking him away making her smile.

"I could of done that." Eva said playfully making him smirk.

"True but I like helping the beautiful girls." Sean said making her blush but still smiled at him.

"Morning campers hope you all slept well." Chris said annoying most of them. "Now your next challenge begins in one minute." He said.

"Um is that enough time for breakfast?" Owen asked making Chris chuckle.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Owen right after your 20 kilometer run around the lake." Chris said.

"Oh so your funny now? You know what I think would be funny." Eva tried to say but she was held back by Sean.

"Easy Eva save your energy for the run." Sean said calming her down.

"Oh alright fine." Eva said calming down.

"Well at least someone can keep her calm." Jeff said silently.

"We heard that." Sean said making him pale. Sean whispered something in her ear and she smirked.

"Now on your marks get set go!" Chris said as they ran...Well most of them did.

During the run

Sean had the biggest advantage and got to the mess hall first.

"Jezz boy impatient much?" Chef asked in amusement.

"Couldn't help it I'm just that fast." Sean said grinning. Gwen soon entered and was breathing in exhaustion.

"Here." Sean said handing her some water which she drank fast.

"Thanks. God I hate running." Gwen said making him chuckle.

"Well sometimes you have to do things you hate." Sean said.

"Easy for you to say you got here first." Gwen said smiling.

"And you got here second." Sean said making her realize he was right.

Soon Eva ran in.

"Well that was fun." Eva said grinning.

"You should see some of the training areas the army has they make this look like child's play." Sean said

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Gwen said.

The other campers enter.

"Looks like we win again." Heather said.

"Not true that wasn't the challenge." Chris said.

"Oh come on." Gwen said before they were given some real good food.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked as they dashed over to the food.

After they were done.

"Alright now for the real challenge." Chris said.

"I thought eating was the challenge." Owen said.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Goth girl is right haven't we done enough?" Heather asked.

"Um no. Now time for the Awake-A-Thon." Chris said.

"Oh you got to be kidding me you had us do all these things just so we would fall asleep faster?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Chris said.

"Damn thats good thinking." Sean said impressed.

"Move move move!" Chris yelled.

"This isn't going to last long." Sean said.

"How long till everyones out?" Trent asked Gwen.

"An hour give or take." Gwen said before Owned walked by. "Maybe less." She said.

Later

Most of the campers were already out of the challenge the funniest was when Justin tried to fool everyone he was awake when he painted his eyes to look like they were open but was found out.

"Man this is so boring." Gwen said.

"Well the Bass only have 3 more players left so its almost over." Sean said making her sigh.

"Yeah but I would kill to have this go by faster." Gwen said.

Eva got up to go to the bathroom and dropped her music player. Heather was about to grab it but Sean got it first.

"Hey Eva you dropped this." Sean said making her blink.

"Oh thanks." Eva said smiling as she took it back and walked off.

"Why did you do that she's not on your team?" Heather asked narrowing her eyes.

"Its the right thing to do and I know you were going to wait till she went nuts just to kick her off." Sean said narrowing his own eyes making her step back.

"Um I uh." Heather tried to say but he walked away making her sigh in relief but felt disappointed he caught her.

Later

Gophers had 4 players left Heather Trent Gwen and Sean while Bass only had two Eva and Duncan.

"What is the matter with you guys come on just sleep already!" Chris said annoyed.

"Dude I've stayed awake for a whole week straight this is nothing." Sean said not looking tired at all.

"True alright you guys forced my hand. A pop up book of Canada." Chris said but stopped as Sean burst out laughing.

"Thats your endgame? Dude come on." Sean said snickering.

"Ok Sean whatever anyway." Chris said reading the story. Heather and Trent fell asleep along with Eva.

"Time for a bathroom break." Chris said and Duncan left but told them to leave him alone.

Soon a note was passed to Chris and he chuckled.

"Looks like Duncan passed out on the stall so Gophers win." Chris said and Gwen went to sleep just as he said that.

"I got her." Sean said picking her up and took her to their cabin. Setting her down he went to his own bed to rest for a while.

Later

The killer Bass were all at the campfire the only ones that didn't have a marshmallow were Beth and Duncan.

"The final marshmallow goes to." Chris said letting the last two nervous till he smiled. "Duncan." Chris said throwing the marshmallow to him making him smirk and Beth sniffed as she went to the boat.

"This sucks." Courtney said.

"Oh lighten up you guys need me more then her." Duncan said making her sigh and slightly nod.

"I know but we lost twice now." Courtney said.

"Hey guys." Sean said walking over to them.

"Hey man." Duncan said fist bumping him.

"So who got voted off?" Sean asked.

"Beth did." Courtney said.

"She didn't have a chance." Duncan said.

"Unfortunately I have to agree on that but at least she tried." Sean said.

"Yeah I guess we can give her credit for that." Duncan said.

"Hey by the way care to help me pull a prank on Jeff?" Sean asked getting a smirk from them both.

"Sure what is it?" Duncan asked.

Next morning

Jeff woke up with a yawn but saw he wasn't in his cabin and instead in the shark infested water.

Sean waking up hears the scream of terror making him smirk laughing.

"And the commander of pranks strikes again." Sean said smirking making the girls burst out laughing as they see Jeff jump up from his bed and into the shark infested water swimming back to land.

"Oh man remind me not to get on your bad side." Duncan said snickering.

"How did you even get him out there?" Bridget asked giggling.

"A wise man never tells all he knows." Sean said smirking.

 **Authors note: Ha I always hated that asshole. Now then Some of the eliminations will be different and what not but don't worry I'm not getting rid of the girls yet. Also I'm considering adding the girls from 6teen and Stoked. Till then see ya.**


	3. Dodgeball

Chapter 3 dodgeball

The campers were in the mess hall. The gophers were looking ok but the Bass looked like hell.

"Whats with you guys you look like hell?" Sean asked them.

"Harold snored all night again." Courtney said.

"Again? Dude how bad are you guys hurting?" Chris said smiling.

"Want to find out?" Duncan said glaring.

"No its all good." Chris said rising his hands on defense. Just then Harold walked in with a drawn mustache on his face making everyone snicker in amusement.

"Hey look everyone its Gwen." Chris said. As Gwen walked in she looked perfectly fine since Sean had given her and the others ear plugs to get some good sleep.

'This sucks why cant Sean be on this team at least then we wouldn't be so far behind.' Courtney thought in her head sulking.

"Alright campers the next challenge begins in ten minutes." Chris said. "Oh and Sean you won't be in it since the last two you've given your team an unfair advantage." Chris said.

"Oh come on thats not fair." Heather said getting agreements from the others.

"Alright fine he can compete with you guys." Chris said not caring much since his ratings had gotten higher.

"Whats the challenge anyway?" Sean asked getting Chris to chuckle.

"Oh you'll see." Chris said.

Later

"The challenge is a simple game of dodgeball. First team that gets three points wins." Chris said explaining the rules nearly hitting Courtney and Lindsay but Sean caught or blocked the balls.

"Now each team gets five players if you catch the ball you can bring another player in." Chris said.

"Now this is my style. Like basic training at the academy all over again." Sean said smirking along with Eva.

"And we're screwed." Courtney said depressed.

"Hey you got me here." Eva said making her half smile hoping they would have a chance.

"Now then lets get this done." Chris said getting out of the way.

Gophers side had Sean Leshawna Owen Trent and Izzy. Bass have Harolod Courtney Katie Dj and Sadie. Harold screamed like a little bitch when Leshawna hit him first.

"What a loser." Sean said. "Sorry Girls but your going down." Sean said making Courtney and Katie gulp and tried to block the balls he threw but he hit their legs and thankfully it didn't hurt. Dj and Sadie were out next hit by Owen and Izzy.

"Like I said were screwed." Courtney said in Despair.

"Come on guys we can do this we just have to believe in ourselves." Harold said.

"I believe you suck!" Courtney said.

"You throw like a girl." Tyler said. "Give me all the balls and I can win the next round." Tyler said. What he was really trying to do was impress Lindsay but he would fail anyway since she had her eyes on Sean.

The next round starts and they give all the balls to him and it was a disaster he missed everyone but almost hits Lindsay even though she isn't playing but Sean caught the ball since he was out this round.

"You Suck!" Courtney yelled kicking his leg making him wince in pain.

"OW!" Tyler yelled out in pain while everyone else laughed.

"Fucking idiot." Sean said.

And once again they lost the round.

"If we lose one more round it will be the third time we've lost a challenge." Courtney said.

"Here let me try." Jeff said getting out on the field with Duncan Dj Tyler and Eva.

"Oh come on you really think this is going to work?" Courtney asked as Sean got back on the field making her sigh.

"Now I see why Chris wanted him out of the challenge." Sadie said.

Sean got Jeff and Tyler out with ease hitting them in the face. Gwen got Dj and Duncan out leaving Eva out alone.

"Sorry Eva but we win." Sean said throwing the ball but she ducked not seeing it hit the wall behind her and hit her in the back making her blink.

"Crap." Eva said.

"And the Gophers win again." Chris said. The Gophers cheered for their third victory.

Sean walked over to Eva and smiled at her.

"Still it was a fun game." Sean said helping her up from the floor making her smile.

"Man why couldn't you be on our team?" Eva asked.

"Not like it really matters think about it eventfully both teams will be disbanded and it will be everyone for themselves thats how these games work." Sean said getting her to nod seeing his point.

"So Killer Bass time to decide which one goes." Chris said laughing.

"Have fun guys." Sean said walking off.

Later

Sean was talking with Gwen about being a couple.

"Wow you actually want to go out with me?" Gwen said blushing.

"Well actually theres something I need to tell you. You see I'm not exactly in the U.S I'm from Sparta and the laws there are very different to here." Sean said.

"Like what?" She asked in curiosity.

"Have you ever heard of a harem before?" Sean asked getting her to blush making him chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes you see in Sparta we're allowed to have more then one wife or lover just so long as everyone is ok with it." Sean said.

"And you want to know How I would feel about it?" Gwen asked smiling since she could tell that other girls felt the same about him as her and didn't want them to be left out. "Well I guess I could work with it just so long as I'm in charge." She said.

"Done." Sean said before she pulled him into a kiss feeling her tongue.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Gwen said grinning.

"Oh I can probably guess." Sean said kissing her back making her giggle as they walked back to the cabin. Unknown to them a certain large breasted blonde heard them and squealed in her head.

"Yes I might just get a chance after all." Lindsay said in excitement.

Later

"When I call your name come get your marshmallow." Chris said passing them out. "Jeff DJ Courtney Bridget Duncan Tyler Eva Harold and Katie." Chris said.

"No why Sadie?" Katie asked as she was sent away. The guys Jeff Tyler and Harold laughed while the other glared at them.

Later

Cody was taking a walk down to the docks and saw Katie crying. Being the ever annoying pervert he is he went to make his move.

"Katie whats wrong?" Code said faking to be concerned.

"My team voted off Sadie." Katie said crying.

'Nice going guys getting rid of that fat cow she had no place here.' Cody thought in his head.

"Aww it will be ok Katie I'm here for you." Code said hugging her letting her guard down but squeaked when his hand when down to low on her back and jumped away and kicked him in the balls and ran away crying.

Few minutes later

Katie still running and crying runs into someone. She was about to glare till she blushed seeing she was on top of Sean.

"Sean I am so sorry!" Katie yelled jumping off of him trying to rub her tears away.

"Its alright." Sean said but noticed she was crying. "Whats wrong?" Sean asked standing up.

"My team voted off Sadie and Cody made it look like he was trying to comfort me but he grabbed my butt." Katie said making Sean growl at that last part already planing on some pay back.

"Look don't worry about your team I'm sure most of them didn't vote her off just the guys namely Jeff Tyler and Harold. As for Cody let me deal with him. Come on its late." Sean said gently grabbing her hand and took her to the cabins. She stopped crying and smiled seeing he actually cared about her unlike Cody.

'Maybe I can survive after all.' Katie thought in her head smiling.

Next morning

Everyone woke up to the sound of Cody screaming in horror as he was attacked by bees swarming him.

"And once again the commander of pranks strikes with victory." Sean said smiling making everyone burst out laughing.

"How did you get the bees to attack him?" Courtney asked giggling.

"I snuck him outside and poured Honey on him and you can guess the rest." Sean said making everyone laugh harder as Cody screamed like a little bitch.

 **Authors note: Yes a second chapter in one day. Yeah so Sadie was sent home instead of Katie. Next chapter the talent show and when Heather reads Gwen's journal Trent gets the idea that she's talking about him and not Sean and tries to force himself on her. See ya.**


	4. Not quite famous

Chapter 4 Not quite famous

Sean waking up hears Lindsay shrieking in horror.

"Wha!" Sean mumbled falling out of bed hitting his face. "Ow! What the hells going on!" She said gripping his knife.

"Sorry I'm out of tan liner." Lindsay said sheepishly.

"You screamed for that and made me fall on my face?" Sean asked letting go of his knife. "And why do you even need that stuff you look just fine without it." Sean said making her blush but smiled.

"Sean's got a point besides most of that stuff doesn't even actually work." Leshawna said already up and dressed.

"My point exactly." Sean said stretching his arms and legs.

"Alright campers enough beauty sleep time to show us what your made of." Chris said on the mic.

"Great." Sean said.

Few minutes later

Sean and the others made it to some stage Chris had set up.

"Hey Gwen I saved you a seat." Trent said hoping she would sit next to him and steal her away from Sean.

"No thanks." Gwen said sitting next to Sean along with Lindsay. Now she was a part of the harem after she told them she overheard them. Gwen was surprised but had no problem letting her in the harem just so long as she didn't show it in public just yet. Trent glared at Sean while he just raised an eyebrow. Chris and some brown haired white skinned woman walked over to the stage and who it was surprised Sean.

"Mom?" Sean said surprising the campers. "What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"What I cant see my son?" His mother said jokingly.

"Thats your mom?" Gwen asked.

"Yup this is Catherine Halsey one of the best scientists of the world." Chris said chuckling.

"I'm only here for today just to watch this challenge in person and to make sure a certain someone doesn't do something overboard again." Cathrine said making Sean groan loudly in annoyance making the girls giggle.

"One time and I'm branded for life for that." Sean said in annoyance.

"Now then todays challenge is a talent show Chef will be judging your performances oh and lucky for the Bass its not an elimination challenge today." Chris said making everyone sigh in relief. "Instead its a reward challenge." Chris said as a video appeared of a resort of some kind. "You'll all be going to a classical underwater resort for a week." Chris said.

"Oh no way!" Gwen said in excitement.

"Oh wow." Sean said impressed.(There are actually resorts underwater or on the water I would know I've been to one)

"Now you'll each need three members to compete so you all have four hours to pick." Chris said walking off.

"Please tell me you've got something good in mind for this?" Heather asked hoping he had an ace for this.

"Oh yeah I just need to talk to my mom first." Sean said walking off.

"Let me guess you want to do something that involves a bullets right?" Cathrine asked.

"Hey if I'm going to win this I might as well do what I'm best at." Sean said making her shake her head in amusement.

"Alright what do you need?" Cathrine asked.

Later

Sean's mother got everything he needed so he would be going last Trent would be first and Heather would be second.

Sean right now was taking a nap next to Gwen as she wrote in her diary. Unfortunately Cody decided to bug her.

"Working on a diary?" Cody asked trying to get on her good side.

"Beat it." Gwen said calmly.

"Oh I get private stuff." Cody said not letting up.

"What part of beat it don't you get?" Gwen said narrowing her eyes at him. She went back to writing but Cody sniffed her hair creeping her out.

"You smell nice." Cody said in a perverted tone. Gwen pushed him away.

"Its just Soap!" Gwen yelled waking Sean up and saw Cody and narrowed his eyes.

"Gwen whats wrong?" Sean asked standing up.

"Cody is being a pervert again and won't leave me alone." Gwen said. Cody of course being an arrogant punk.

"Aw come Gwen we were having a nice chat lets ditch this loser." Cody said before he yelped in fear as Sean grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand and lifted him off the ground.

"If she wants you to leave her alone you will got it shorty?" Sean said. Cody stood his ground.

"Its all good Sean she was actually about to kiss Argh!" Cody grunted out and Sean threw him into a tree violently bruising his arm.

"Beat it before I bust every bone in your body." Sean said gripping his knife making Cody pale and ran away leaving a trail of liquid behind making them grimace.

Later

The Bass so far had Dj and Jeff in the act. Of course though Jeff was fooling around with Bridget who wasn't interested in him and this caused Jeff to het tangled into some ropes and a sand bag fell down where Courtney was and smashed her violin and leg. She let out a pained scream. Everyone rushed over to see what happened.

"What the hell happened?" Sean said crouching next to Courtney.

"Jeff was messing around with Bridget and messed with the ropes making the sandbags drop on me and broke my fucking Foot!" She yelled glaring at Jeff.

"Nice going dumbass." Sean said glaring at him making him back up in fear. "Hang on I got some bandages and other medical supplies in my bag." Sean said lifting her up bridal style making her blush. "Duncan do me a favor and kill Jeff for me." Sean said getting him to grin while Jeff ran away screaming. Sean carried her to the cabin and dat her down and dug through his bag till he found what he needed.

"This is going to hurt a little so bare with it for a second." Sean said making her nod and winced slightly as he slid a needle into her broken foot and injected something into her.

"What is this stuff?" Courtney asked.

"Medical serum it heals broken bones and damaged skin in hours not days." Sean said wrapping her legs up in some bandages. "This way you can still compete since you would have probably been kicked out from this." Sean said finishing making her smile that he cared.

"Wow thanks but were on different teams why go though all this to help me?" Courtney asked but was still grateful to him.

"Simple if I can help someone especially a beautiful woman I will." Sean said making her blush and pulled him into a kiss. Sean kissed her back for a minute before he pulled back. "Somehow I saw that one coming. Courtney what if I told you you and could also be together along with a few other girls?" Sean said making her smile more.

"Well so long as I'm with you it doesn't matter to me." Courtney said making him chuckle.

"Cool but heres the thing Gwen is the one in charge of this harem since while you are a CIT she has a natural talent to keep others in line." Sean said making her shrug her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me." Courtney said.

"Good now lets get back since it looks like your legs good enough to walk on." Sean said helping her on the way back.

Later

Owen tried to show his talent by burping the alphabet.

"You are not doing that its disgusting." Heather said.

"Do you know how hard it is to do this you bitch?" Trent said.

"What did you just say!" Heather said as Sean kicked him in the side.

"You are one fucking asshole you know that?" Sean said glaring at him making pale and ran off. "You ok?" Sean asked Heather who blushed.

"Uh yeah thanks but I could of handled that." Heather said making him grin.

"True but I don't like it when some asshole insults a beautiful woman." Sean said making her blush more and smiled at him.

"Thanks anyway what exactly are you planning on doing?" Heather asked.

"I cant tell you because certain idiots here would try to sabotage me." Sean said walking off.

Later

Trent did ok on his performance trying to impress Gwen but failed not that he noticed. Bridget was doing fine at first but threw up on almost everyone so they had to stop till they cleaned up the mess.

"Here swallow this." Sean said handing her a pill.

"Thanks." Bridget said taking it.

"Ok guys back to the challenge." Chris said.

"Welcome back to the Talent Extravaganza. In an odd turn of events Bridgette earned two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef, but not enough to take the lead from Trent's love song. Next up for The Screaming Gophers is Heather" Chris said

"I was originally going to dance for you but instead I was to celebrate team spirit with a little collaboration" a smug Heather said as she held Gwen's journal.

"Oh she wouldn't." A very nervous Gwen said as she clenched Sean's arm.

Heather smiled as she opened the journal "I've decided I'm going to do a reading from a very special book". She cleared her throat and started to read.

"Today I watched as he swam in the ocean. His muscles were glistening in the water. I honestly wonder if I could grate cheese off them" Heather read as Gwen buried her face in Sean's arm who looked confused, but still paid attention nonetheless.

"After that I heard him sing around the campfire and his voice was amazing as always. He is an amazing guitar player and I really wanted to kiss him but Courtney took up the last seat next to him." Heather continued as Trent smirked as he remembered that night.

He remembered how he sat next to Courtney and played his guitar, though he seemed to forget that Sean sang as well and Courtney was sitting in between them both. 'I knew she liked me and not that douche Sean. He must be forcing her to stay with him' Trent thought with a leer as Heather continued.

"When he looked at me I swear I wanted to jump him and drag him back to the cabin to brand him as mine" she finished with a smile as a heavily blushing Gwen buried her face deeper in Sean's arm.

'I haven't talked to him about sex yet!' she yelled in her head as she got up and stormed off as Chef gave Heather an 8 for her reading that he realised was from Gwen's diary.

"HEATHER!" Sean yelled making her flinch as he grabbed the diary and glared at her. "The fuck is your problem?" Sean said making her shake a little in fear.

"I uh." She tried to say but saw he was on the verge of hitting her but his mom stopped him. She slapped her across the face instead.

"Now then you get your performance done then go after her." Cathrine said.

"Fine." Sean said as a target appeared but was blocked by a metal crate.

"Oh whats this I wonder?" Chris said in amusement.

"What is he trying to do shoot through it?" Bridget asked.

"Not even close." Cathrine said and the campers watch as Sean fired his gun and to their shock the bullet curved around the crate and hit the target in the center.

"HOLY CRAP!" Chris said laughing his ass off. "I think we have our winner here!" Chris said getting the Gophers to cheer.

With Gwen

Trent smirked a bit as he followed after Gwen. He was impressed as he knew Gwen had feelings for him but to want to have sex with him was amazing to him. "Gwen come back it's fine, I don't mind" he said as he caught up to her.

Gwen looked confused as she looked at Trent. She wiped her tears from her eyes "What do you mean?" she asked as Trent walked closer to her with a creepy smirk on his face. She backed up into a tree.

"I know that your journal entry was about me and honestly I'm flattered. To think you want me that bad is amazing" he said as he pinned her against the tree.

Her eyes widened as she tried to struggle but Trent forced her down and kissed her making her cry and thrash against him.

Trent was enjoying it until someone hit him strongly in the head sending him tumbling away.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Sean yelled.

(Insert Freddy in the real world from Freddy versus Jason soundtrack)

Trent rubbed his head glaring at Sean.

"What the hell you just ruined mine and Gwen's first kiss!" Trent yelled before Sean punched him in the gut making him gasp in shock as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"You just forced yourself on her if her crying and thrashing wasn't proof enough of that. I'm going to show you what happens to your kind in Sparta." Sean said grabbing his head and kneed him in the face harshly before throwing him into a tree making him grunt in pain. "Stand up and fight you coward!" Sean yelled.

"Come on guys he needs help!" Tyler said but he and Jeff were forced down by DJ and Duncan.

"Leshawna hold him down!" Eva said as she held Harold down.

"No Leshawna what about our love!" Harold said but she snorted and sat on him.

"Sorry string bean but theres nothing between us." Leshawna said.

Sean growled as he grabbed Trents arms and pulled them back. "Lets see you play music or do anything else when both your fucking arms are useless!" Sean yelled pulling them back ignoring his screams of pain and smirked when he heard a loud sickening popping sound and Trent screamed in pain. "You know technically I've got diplomatic immunity so I could kill you and get away with it." Sean said grabbing his knife scaring Trent to death. "Lucky for you your not worth the effort or trouble but this is your last warning STAY AWAY FROM GWEN OR DIE!" Sean yelled kicking his face breaking his nose in the process.

(End song)

Sean pulled Gwen up bridal style and walked away to Chris.

"I assume I'm not going to be held accountable for this?" Sean said. Chris chuckled.

"Hardly Trent on the other hand has more then likely lost all his fans." Chris said as Sean walked away.

"Alright so Gophers win and you get your reward head back to the docks tomorrow morning to head to the resort." Chris said.

 **Authors note: And Trent gets his sorry ass handed to him. Next chapter ladies and gentle men will** **have our first sex scene with Sean and Gwen. See ya.**


	5. Sucky outdoors

Chapter 5 sucky outdoors

The gophers were enjoying their time at the underwater resort and the best part was that it was only for them for a week.

Trent was bandaged up pretty bad since he had broken bones almost everywhere after his fight. Cody was keeping his distance since he was scared shitless after the fight.

Gwen and Lindsay were enjoying some water sun rays that was coming through the glass. Heather was enjoying herself but since they got here two days ago she tried to talk to Sean but he just avoided her still pissed off at what she did and was the cause of Trent forcing himself on Gwen. Izzy was in the water waiting for something. Leshawna was just relaxing

Owen was eating all the food as usual.

Sean and Justin were in the pool before Justin got out to see if any food was left.

'Doubtful Owen is a bottomless pit.' Justin thought with a chuckle.

Sean sighed as he decided to get out as well but Izzy jumped out of the water like a shark and to his shock pulled down his trunks and dived back into the water. Sean quickly covered himself and dashed off to his room to put on some new ones.

Australia

A very tall dark-skinned female teenager was watching the show until she saw Sean's shorts come off. She grew a dark blush and a bit of a nose bleed as she sighed dreamily and recorded that one specific episode.

New Jersey

Another girl was watching the episode as she was spraying hairspray onto her hair constantly, until she also saw the 'pantsing moment' and dropped her can forgetting about it momentarily. And just stared at the screen for nearly hours.

Arizona

A red haired girl smiled as she watched the episode thinking of what to make next as she cut some fabric, until she saw the moment and instantly dropped the fabric and stared at her tv for what seemed like hours.

Florida

An athletic girl of Cree descent groaned as she worked on her gymnastics as she had the episode of total drama on her flat screen playing in the background as she turned back to it just to catch when the moment happened. She sat there wide eyed with a bit of blood leaking from her nose. She made a mad dash to the remote to quickly record the episode.

Iceland

A petite girl with pale blond hair and ice blue eyes gazed longingly at Sean while watching the episode. She had a dazed look in her eyes while supporting a pink blush while maintaining her normal monotone facade.

Maryland

A beautiful black hair beauty smiled as she pet her birds as they rested on her arms and was currently watching the show as she wore a light pink dress that most would describe as a princess dress. She was sporting a massive blush and muttering 'my prince' constantly making her parents looks at her worriedly.

Back to underwater resort

"Ok that was not cool Izzy." Sean said in new trunks since she refused to give his back.

"Sorry soldier boy no give backs." Izzy said sticking her tongue at him as she rubbed her cheeks on the trunks she took before someone snatched them from her making her pout and looked to see Gwen who had a robe on glaring at her.

"You will not do that again got it?" Gwen said dangerously making Izzy shake and shrink nodding her head. "Good girl." Gwen said smiling as she pats Izzy's head. Izzy let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm heading to the room to watch a movie you want to come Gwen?" Sean asked getting her to nod and smile. Now she was going to take this relationship to the next level.

Sean opened the door and Gwen locked it before pushing him down on the bed. He saw the look in her eyes and watched as she dropped the robe she had on showing her nude body to him. Sean smiled seeing her bare body as she walked to the bed and sat on top of him.

"I hope this isn't going to fast for you." Gwen said blushing like crazy but smiled when he placed his hands on her face.

"Hey its your decision on what you want to do in this relationship." Sean said making her smile and pressed a button by them and the room was lite with light and water rays seeing fish swim around them. "Why do I get the feeling of us being watched is a kink for you?" Sean said making her giggle.

"Maybe it is do I need a punishment for it?" Gwen asked teasingly before he pulled her down into a kiss which made her moan. Sean lined himself up at her pussy and thrusted into her quickly making her eyes widen as her barrier was broken and screamed into his mouth.

Sean rubbed her back to calm her down and brushed her tears away before she calmed down and bucked her hips forward to move him deeper inside her. Sean held her hands above her head and thrusted into her making her moan and whimper from the pleasure she was getting and how deep he was inside her.

"Oooh this feels amazing." Gwen said with a lust filled smile.

"Well this both our fist time so try to enjoy it as long as you can." Sean said making her giggle before moaning out more as he thrusted into her faster. She let out a surprised yelp when he pulled out and flipped her on her stomach and held her legs and thrusted back into her letting him go deeper inside her.

"Oh yes yes! YES!" Gwen yelled out as the water illuminated the room perfectly for her as he thrusted into her. Sean grunted as he neared his release as did she and leaned forward to pull her into a loving kiss as they both groaned out as they came together.

"Oh wow that was amazing." Gwen said panting from the experience as she laid her head on his muscled chest. She spots the dragon tattoos again. "Whats with the dragon Tattoos?" She asked curiously.

"Its a mark of my birth family shows what family your part of in Sparta my symbol is a dragon a symbol of hope in Sparta. Once you become a family member you can get one as well if you want one." Sean said making her grin.

"Oh I've got a special place in mind in mind when I do." Gwen said spanking herself making him chuckle.

"I love you Gwen." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"I love you to." Gwen said closing her eyes as he turned on the TV.

Outside the room

The girls listened to their love making and grew jealous.

"Did they really just?" Heather asks with a blush since if the noises were anything to go by it was an amazing experience.

"Girl what else could they be doing?" Leshawna asked with a slight glare as she had to resist the urge to kick down the door and reclaim her man but from the show of Gwen's anger when Izzy took Sean's trunks none of the other girls wanted to be at the receiving end of the anger.

Especially since it would only be worse considering the nature of the actions going on behind the door.

'Hmmm, I wonder if Gwen will let me go next?' Lindsay thought as she crossed her legs slightly to try and hide the wetness in her panties. 'I really wanna make love to Sean too' she pouted as she tried to listen in on the happenings behind the door more.

"Wow, I bet soldier boy is great in the sack" Izzy said as she tried to peek under the door and catch a look at the action behind the door.

1 week later

"Aw man I cant believe we're back here already." Owen said.

"Don't worry big guy." Sean said as he and Justin pat him on the back.

Sean and Gwen went looking for Courtney since they wanted to see how she was doing since her accident. Gwen had let her in the harem since Sean told her about what happened.

"Knock knock." Sean said knocking on the Bass cabin door. Courtney opened the door and squealed puling him into a hug. "Sheesh I've only been gone for a week." Sean said.

"It feels like a year since Jeff Tyler and Harold have been getting on my nerves." Courtney said in annoyance. Duncan was ok since he and Sean got along real good. "So how was the trip?" Courtney asked.

"Oh it was amazing." Gwen said blushing letting her catch on as to why.

Later

"Campers today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive" Chris said getting shock looks and gasps from the camper with the exception of a few like Gwen who was scowling, Duncan as he wasn't really caring, and Sean who was just bored.

"Just kidding all you have to do is spend one night in the woods. everything you need is at your teams camp in the forest. You just have to find it" Chris said as he laughs and chucks the maps and compasses at Heather and Duncan but Sean snatched them from Heather making her saddened he still didn't trust her. "Also watch out for bears. We lost a couple of interns in preproduction" Chris said as he pointed to the woods with his thumb "First team back wins invincibility" Chris said before using a blow horn to signal the start of the challenge.

"Did he say their are bears up in there?" said a scared Leshawna as she was pointing to the woods.

"Relax Leshawna the odds of us actually encountering them are slim to none." Sean said easing her worries. "Come on lets go." Sean said leading his team.

With the Gophers

Most of the Gophers were trudging through the woods trying to find the camp. Gwen was in the front of the pack and Trent close behind her, a fact that made Sean and a couple other campers narrow their eyes at him, intending to keep a close on him.

While that was going on, Justin in all his greatness got distracted looking at himself in the mirror again, by the time he looked back up, it was almost nighttime. Looking around he noticed he was all alone, which made him gulp and run off, trying to search for his best friend and teammates.

"GUYS?! Where are you?!" Justin shouted in panic as he ran into the forest to try and find them.

With the Killer Bass

Everyone on the team was making good time to their campsite. Katie so happen to stumble onto some foreign berries but being extremely smart especially without her BFF she choose not to eat them, and keep up with her teammates.

Deciding to relieve her boredom she struck up a conversation with all the girls of their group.

"Hey guys, you remember how heartbroken I was?" Katie asked soberly as she stared at the small fire they made. She had gotten herself somewhat sad as she had made herself remember Sadie.

All the girls, even Eva nodded remembering and giving her their sympathy.

"Yeah what about it?" The girls asked as they were a bit curious as to what made her brighten up.

"Well the same day Sadie was voted off I was heartbroken. I felt like I couldn't move on and I was even planning on throwing the next challenge so I get voted off. Well I was on the beach I was thinking and crying, until Cody showed up at first I thought he was going to be that 'prince charming' there to swoop me off my feet and comfort me in my hour of need, I was wrong...so very wrong." Katie replied with her look hardening.

All the girls listened intently, and seeing where this was going, until they had a sinking feeling in their guts that the scrawny boy had done something perverted.

"Well he looked all innocent and nice to me. I thought that at first as he sat there and made sure I was okay, whispering sweet words to me that made me feel on top of the world. I felt so happy that I knew someone was there for me until, we hugged each other, at first I thought he felt so right, until I felt something was terribly off. That's when he…..he groped my butt and tried to kiss me, at that moment I knew he was just a perverted creep, so I kicked him in the groin and ran again. I was furious and even more heartbroken thinking I was just some guys toy to be used. That was until I met him." Katie said, letting out a few tears and a dreamy sigh as she remembered the moment.

She smiled happily, confusing the girls at her 180 degree attitude.

"I ran to the other side of the beach, and accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to tell him to scram and hit him in the groin too..until I saw who it was and relaxed and smiled, his eyes were full of accepting and he was there for me completely. He comforted me and didn't try to force himself on to me like Cody did. He just hugged me, smiled and comforted me. He is the one for me 'my prince'." Katie smiled all dreamily and a massive atomic blush.

The girls smiled warmly at Katie. They had a strong feeling who the 'prince' was since there was only really three or so kind men on the island. They were DJ, Owen, Sean, and Justin. Duncan was ok but not that nice. Some thought she was talking about Justin but the girls that had talked to Sean often knew immediately she was talking about him. Which stirred up some negative emotions from them secretly as they grew jealous of Katie being comforted by him.

Courtney was the only one not that angry at the girl since she progressed further with Sean than all the girls except Gwen and Lindsay. 'I need to get my team in gear' she thought with a frown as she rubbed her wrist, happy at the fact she had healed even faster than expected, but she expected Sean had something to do with it. 'I can't let my team keep losing and possibly get myself voted off before I get more time with Sean' she thought with a large blush that was hidden in the dark of the night.

Gophers

Trent groaned as he still had a cast around his arm and he was leering at Gwen...seemingly forgetting the beating he got for doing it last time.

"Ugh, he is so next one to go!" An enraged Heather said, not believing Trent hadn't learned his lesson from the beating from Sean.

"Who?" Owen asked curiously, but having a good guess.

"Who do you think?! That psycho who almost forced himself on to Gwen!" Heather snarled pointing to Trent.

"Yeah and that was your fault." Sean said surprising her.

"What how was that my fault?" Heather asked in shock.

"When you read her diary out loud you made Trent think she was talking about him and not me. So when he forced himself on her he completely thought she was into him boosting his ego so yeah it is your fault." Sean said walking past her.

"Did I really cause that?" Heather asked in shock.

"Well yeah what did you think would happen when you read her diary out loud you knew Trent was into her but she wasn't into him so when you read it you did cause that to happen." Owen said making her head drop in shame.

Lindsay knowing Heather had a thing for Sean didn't want her to suffer for a mistake so she would talk to Sean later.

They soon arrive at the camp site.

"Uh theres no food here." Owen said.

"Dude its a survival challenge we have to find our own food." Sean said.

"Oh right I think I heard a river close by." Owen said walking in that direction.

"Hey wait up I'll come with." Sean said but sent a deadly glare to Trent and Cody who shiver in fear.

10 minutes later

"Ugh I am so hungry" a very hungry Heather complained.

"Ugh I think my stomach ate my stomach" Izzy said feeling the same as Heather

"Yo who ordered the pizza with pepperoni with extra cheese" the pizza guy said

"It's for the camera crew over here" one of the crew men said as he waved to the pizza guy

The campers gasped as their stomachs growled loudly "No way" Heather said not liking being teased with food.

"I am man I bring fish" Owen said while caring fish trying to sound like a cave man, while Sean just strolled behind all casually with a bunch of fishes, that outnumbered Owens.

"Owen a few fish is not going to feed the whole team" Sean said with a grin on his face with the most fish out of the two.

"Are you kidding me?" an annoyed Heather asked

"Ah man your awesome" Trent said getting up and walking to Owen, who flinched as Trent got near but still handed him a fish nonetheless.

"Oh I love fish. I love fish" a happy and eager Izzy said before biting into the fish she was handed.

"I guess we should cook it first huh" Izzy said after not liking the taste when it wasn't cooked

"How do you know how to fish?" an annoyed and intrigued Heather said getting up and walking over to Owen and Sean While pointing.

"I took fishing classes, I was top of my class." Sean said with pride.

"My grandpa taught me I caught a shark once it bit my in the butt check it out" Owen said before dropping his pants showing everyone. Except Sean and Gwen as Sean was cooking the fishes, while Gwen was content on being next to her boyfriend.

With Justine

"Hey guys?! Where are you! Answer me, Sean Bro?! ANYONE!" Justin shouted out scared, until he heard he heard a deep and dangerous growl, so scared shitless he ran into a cave, which was empty so deciding to camp out the night in there, he fell asleep.

With the Bass

On the Bass side everyone was pitching their tents, setting up camp for the night.

"Wow you pitch a tent like a guy." Geoff said to Bridgette with a glint in his eyes like he was up to something and that something was not good. While Bridgette just gave him a distasteful look.

Eva glared at him as she walked over to Bridgette "Hey leave her alone. We need to sleep and we can not do it without tents" she then turned to Bridgette and said in a whisper, "if he is bothering you come find me i will help you out ok."

Bridgette turned to Eva and whispered "Sure and thanks Eva he is getting on my last nerves."

"Geoff I don't like you! So stop trying to persuade me, I like someone and it's not you so just give up." Bridgette said in irritation.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who it is!" Geoff growled dangerously, with a dark glint in his eyes that made a few worry.

"Back off Geoff, before I break you!" A voice grunted behind Geoff, who looked behind him to see an angry Eva cracking her neck and knuckles.

"Umm sure okay! No problem Eva this was just a misunderstanding!" Geoff said quickly trying to save himself from getting his beaten by the strong body builder of a girl.

"Are you okay Bridgette?" Eva grunted out, inspecting her to make sure she didn't get hurt or bruises.

"No he didn't, thank goodness." Bridgette said starting to really getting creeped out by Geoff's demeanor.

"Well if he ever, and I mean ever, tries anything let me know" Eva said to Bridget who nodded, thankful to have Eva there on her team.

While that was going on, Geoff was in a secluded part of the campsite, plotting and seething.

'You don't deserve her you bastard! I do! All she needs is me...ME!' Geoff said raging internally.

"Man I'm starving." Duncan said.

"Hey guys look what I found." DJ holding a bunny in his arms.

"You couldn't find anything for us to eat." Courtney asked.

"Sorry every berry I found is poisonous so no we're just going to have to wait till morning." DJ said.

Gophers

"Ok fire started, fish are cooking, tent is tented!" Owen said proudly.

"Great job man, fish looks awesome." Trent praised.

"U-Uh thanks Trent, I owe it all to Sean and grandpa." Owen stuttered, as he hated being around Trent.

"Well it is thanks to Sean and Owen that we have something to eat" said Gwen

"So you mean your grandpa really fought a bear?!" Trent asked intrigued

"Heck yeah! It was the scariest experience of my entire life!" Owen shouted gathering the attention of the other campers and waving his arms around all frantically.

"We were in the woods hunting, until we came upon it, the great beast of the wilderness." Owen said explaining his story

"Ya right there is no way you took down a ten foot bear" Heather said sneering at Owen before asking if anyone has seen Izzy

"I think she had to pee" Lindsay said as she looked off into the forest.

"That was over an hour ago" Sean said worriedly before screaming her name

"Izzy the Gopher where are you" Owen shouted before hearing rustling in the bushes

"Oh thank god we thought we lost you there for a minute" Owen said before freaking out "Great pyramid of Giza" Owen shout as he saw a bear rise from the bushes before screaming. Every one now was freaking out as a bear ran into their camp.

"The trees! Climb into the trees!" Heather said panicking before everyone ran up a tree except Sean.

Sean just sat there casually, still eating his fish while the bear bared its teeth trying to intimidate the soldier.

"I know that's you Izzy, you're not fooling me." Sean responded in boredom.

"What are you talking about sugar that's a real life bear get up here!" Leshawna responded, worried for her crush.

Before anymore words were exchanged, the bear stood on its hind legs and took off...its mask? Revealing it to be Izzy who was grinning widely, and ran to Sean to hug him from behind.

"I knew you knew it was me Soldier boy!" Izzy squealed happily and rubbing her cheek up against his.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gwen said in annoyance as she and the others dropped down.

"How did you know it was her?" Heather asked. Sean after Lindsay talked with decided to give her another chance.

"Simple I looked around the area there was only one bear here and its gone because I gave it some fish so I knew it had to be her plus." Sean said grabbing the bear leg of her costume making her fall making her snicker seeing he saw a price tag on it. "This was the major give away." Sean said getting most of them to burst out laughing minus Trent and Cody.

Next morning

It was he morning after the challenge, and both teams rushing to the fire pit to get the hellish challenge over with so they could relax back into their cabins.

"We're first?!" Gophers shouted excited, thinking they win again...though they were unaware of their missing teammate.

"Um sorry for bursting your victory bubble but you're missing a few teammates!" Chris said referring to Sean and Justin.

Ten seconds later they could hear running and it turned out to be Sean shoulder supporting Justin, who for the lack of better words looked like hell.

"We're here did we win?!" Sean shouted, still holding on to his best friend.

"Nope sorry kiddies, looks like you're winning streak is final over, the boat of losers awaits one of you." Chris said smiling at the exhausted team though most of them weren't glaring at Justin but at Trent instead.

'Don't worry buddy we won't vote you off, goodbye Trent' all the Gophers smirked, even Justin who caught onto the plan quickly, not knowing what measures Trent would go to stay on the island and get 'his' women.

Dock of Shame

Campers, you know the drill if you don't receive a marshmallow, you proceed to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of losers, never to return again" Chris said with a smirk as he read through the votes.

"Alright the campers who are safe are Justin" Chris started out shocking Trent slightly. "Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Sean, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna... The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris leaves hanging as Cody and Trent's eyes narrowed dangerously.

What Cody didn't know was that slightly before heading to the Ceremony the girls of the Killer Bass had informed the girls of the Gophers of how Cody acted to Katie. So it was either Trent's evilness or Cody's perverseness.

"And the one going home is…...Cody" Chris said tossing the last marshmallow to the one armed musician.

"W-What! No!" Cody yelled as Chef picked up the twig of a boy and slung him over his shoulder, who was glaring at a smirking Trent the whole time.

The confession cams (I really need to do these so but I honestly find them annoying sometimes)

"I knew they were trying to vote me off and when I heard what Cody did to Katie and how the girls reacted I saw a scapegoat. So all I had to do was replace a few votes and voila! I'm still here" he said with a smirk as puffed out his chest, proud of his treachery to stay alive, sickening the audience who watched his confession. But what he didn't know is that someone else was listening and when Trent was coming out the figure vanished.

Later

"Hey Sean a word?" Chris said.

"Sure." Sean said jumping down from a tree.

"Listen I looked over the votes and noticed some of them were written the same." Chris said not happy about that.

"So what you want me to keep a closer eye on my team to see who does that?" Sean asked.

"Not just yours but The Bass as well since we both know Geoff and Harold might do anything to stay on the island to get to the girls. So you up for it?" Chris asked.

"Alright sure on two conditions when I'm alone with any of my girls the camera crew leaves us alone along with that cabin farther out so they can have some personal time alone." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Deal." Chris said shaking his hand.

 **Authors note: Yes Cody is gone no one likes that mother fucker. Anyway next chapter the fear challenge but Sean being a soldier of Sparta has no fear so he won't be competing. See ya**


	6. Fear

Chapter 6 Fear

At the Docks

Katie frowned as she sat on the docks. She still missed Sadie but slowly she was getting able to be on her own for once. She hated her team since most of the males were complete jerks to her, at least the girls were nice to her. She also didn't want to go to bed yet considering her nightmares.

She still had nightmares of Cody groping her and trying to force himself on her though thankfully it always seemed to end the same. Sean would always come to save her and carry her away.

"Oh Katie, what are you doing here?" She jumped as she turned around and instantly blushed as she saw who it was.

"O-Oh Sean, I just wanted to think alone for a bit" she said with a blush.

"Well can I join you? Its a nice peaceful night and it would be a shame to just leave you alone" Sean said as she blushed and nodded and scooted over.

"How have you been since the incident?" Sean asked as she frowned a bit but smiled at him.

"I've been a lot better, the girls of my team are really nice, especially Courtney, Bridgette and Eva but the guys are mostly jerks like Tyler and Geoff. I am trying my best to stay in the game but at times I find it hard" Katie said with a sigh until she felt an arm around her shoulder and she felt herself up against Sean's muscular chest.

She immediately grew a bright blush as she subconsciously nuzzled into his chest.

"Katie, if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here for you. I would hate to see a beautiful girl like you leave so soon" Sean said as he rubbed her back.

She blushed as she smiled at him "T-Thanks Sean, this really means a lot" she said as she relaxed in his arms and nuzzled more up against him.

"Come on Katie it's bout time we should be heading back to our teams" Sean said as he helped her up, though as she was getting up her shoe got caught on a plank and she tripped.

Sean caught her of course but at the weird angle of 'just standing up' he caught her before she face planted the docks, by accidently cupping her breast with his right hand.

Katie blushed even redder and held in a moan as he quickly helped her up. "I am so sorry Katie, I in no way meant to do that" Sean apologized adamantly as he knew she was still getting over being groped forcefully by Cody.

"It isn't your fault and I know it wasn't in a bad way" she said as she stroked his arm, to let him know she was okay. "If you didn't catch me I might have broken my nose or got a concussion. Thanks Sean." she said as she hid her blush.

'Plus I wouldn't mind you doing even more with me' she thought as she had to cross her legs to try and stop the wetness that was forming down there from being groped by the man she had an insane crush on and attraction to.

"Well come on, we need to get back to our teams" she said as she smiled at him as he nodded and followed her as they talked about a number of topics

Back with the others

All the Screaming Gophers were standing around, just sitting in silence. Waiting for something...anything, they were all quiet, not saying a word. It was mostly because everyone was standing away from Trent's aura, which had become very dark.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer until Sean and Katie showed up seemingly refreshed and looking happy, especially Katie.

"So...guys what do you think our next challenge is?" Sean asked curiously, walking to the other campers and standing by his hime.

"I think it would have to do with something personal like a secret, or a fear." Heather said, trying to get away from Trent's aura, hers may have been a little cruel, but this was downright evil and you be on the verge of insanity if you stayed near it to long.

Before anyone could respond, the Killer Bass showed up, holding a plate of green jello with a gummy worm in it.

"What do you guys what?! Came to rub it in?" Gwen said, clearly annoyed.

"We just brought you some jello after our victory party." Bridgette replied, calming down Gwen, and relieving the other campers of their tense muscles.

"So what? You're being nice now?" Gwen asked suspiciously, even if she let up somewhat, doesn't mean she was gonna outright trust most of them on the spot, especially the majority of the boys in that time.

"Come on Gwen. They didn't need to give us anything." Sean said as he rubbed her back and smiled at her, calming her down a bit though she would still be on guard around them. Walking up to the Killer Bass, Sean grabbed his share as he figured Gwen wouldn't mind sharing the food together with him. He smiled as he thanked Eva and Bridgette who came up with the idea to share with the other team, making them blush furiously.

"Ok someone ripped a big one, and we know for a fact it wasn't Owen." Duncan grunted out, while all the campers looked at two prime suspects...Geoff and Harold.

"Hey it wasn't me man! Tell em' Bridge!" Geoff said, thinking 'his' girl will defend him, only seeing her swoon over Sean again, making Geoff growled dangerously.

"It wasn't me! Gosh!" Harold scowled, crossing his scrawny arms.

"Hey Courtney, How about you get some, I haven't seen you get any." Bridgette asked curiously, while everyone agreed, even the guys in her team who were just entranced by her giant butt. Courtney squeaked when she saw the green jello.

"What are you? Chicken?" Duncan snickered

"Nope I just really don't like green jello." Courtney said crossing her arms with a scowl, only for it to melt away when Sean gave her a quick squeeze on her ass, that thankfully no one other then Gwen noticed.

"Wait a minute...i-is that a snake!" DJ said finally noticing the gummy worm, that he accidentally mistook for a snake.

"Bro chill! It's just a gummy worm sheesh." Sean said shaking DJ arm to snap him out of his hysterical screaming.

"Sorry for tripping man, snakes just freak me out." DJ said sighing.

"I feel you man, chickens give me the creeps dude" Tyler said as he tried to whisper it to DJ

"You're afraid of chickens" Gwen said with a confused but amused look on her beautiful gothic face.

"Wow that's pretty lame man" Duncan said as he roared in laughter.

"Oh wow that has got to be the dumbest shit I've ever heard." Sean said laughing his ass off along with Justin and Duncan.

Soon everyone was going over their fears Heather admitted she was afraid of Sumo wrestlers.

"So whats your fear exactly Sean?" Heather asked in curiosity.

"Well if I had to say it would probably be pools of blood." Sean said making most of the campers shiver.

"Do we even want to know why?" Owen asked.

"Well on my first mission my team and I got some bad intel about an enemy camp said to be not very well armed but it was the opposite we were almost massacred had we not gotten back up when we did. The looks on the faces of my team is something I cant forget and all that blood." Sean said sighing. "I got over it eventually but what is left of my team still have nightmares about it." Sean said.

"Ouch that sucks." Duncan said.

"Anyway back to everyones fears." Sean said changing the subject.

Everyone looked at Duncan with questioning looks and it made him a bit nerves. "C-C-Celine Dion music standie." said Duncan. Everyone looked at him in surprise at that fear.

"Excuse me did you just say Celine Dion music standie?" asked Owen, stifling a giggle.

"What's a standie?"asked Lindsey curiously

"It is a cardboard cut out that they have at music stores." said Sean, chuckling softly. "Why are you afraid of those their fake man?" Sean said.

"You don't know man you don't know they are so creepy." said Duncan, looking scared and rocking fetal position.

"So what are your fears everyone?" asked Sean curiously

"Navigating through a minefield in heels." said Lindsey, looking unsure of it.

"Hail that stuff is dangerous." said Geoff covering his head all frantically.

"Huh?" Sean said in confusion.

"Bad hair cuts." said Katie shaking in fear.

"Oh I take mine back that is scary." said Lindsey said freaking out

"Being buried alive." said Gwen shaking in fear but it vanished when Sean pulled her into a hug to help comfort her and she relaxed in his arms. No one saw Trent glaring at Sean's back.

"B-Bugs" Eva grunted out slightly embarrassed to have such a wimpy fear such as bugs.

"A common fear for everyone no one likes those little fuckers." Sean said making her giggle.

"Flying man that is some scary stuff." said Owen with Izzy agreeing with him.

"Mimes creep me out." said Trent which caused Sean to burst out laughing along with Gwen Owen Justin and Duncan making Trent growl.

"Being alone in the woods." said Bridgette shivering in fear

"Spiders those things are scary." said Leshawna shivering, clutching onto Sean.

"Chickens creep me out man." said Tyler in fetal position.

Next morning

"Good Morning campers." said a grinning Chris. "Sean you got a package please come and get it." Sean went up to get the package and you could tell it was for him because the symbol for his country was on it.

Opening up the box, Sean pulled out a few very amazingly crafted necklaces each having a gem or jewel in the center.

"Huh so mom knows not surprising." Sean said smirking grabbing the one that had the red gem and took the rest to his room and put them in his bag.

"Anyway campers today's challenge is what I like to call phobia factor. Each of you are gonna face your worst fears." Chris chuckled at their shocked and fearful faces.

"Worse then this." Leshawna asked curiously pointing towards the live food in front of her.

"This challenge is gonna suck." Gwen signed, blowing her hair up.

"Now for our first victims Heather meet us all in the theater it's SUMO time" Chris said getting Heather to spit her drink out of her mouth and onto Trent, making him growl dangerously while everyone else burst out laughing including Heather.

"Gwen you me and the beach with a few tons of sand!" Chris said grinning getting a gasp from Gwen.

"Wait how did he know those were our fears?" Lindsay asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Because he was watching us at the campfire. They always are watching us" Sean said resting his chin on the table looking bored, patting his pants where the necklaces were residing making sure he still had them on him.

"Chef Hatchet do you have a special for Tyler?" Chris said as his smile grew at Tyler's fear when he say a deep fried chicken handed to him. He took a bite and for a few seconds nothing popped out before an actual live chicken popped out!

"Question chef, how do you fry a live chicken?" Sean asked in curiosity and interest.

"Don't know" Chef said shrugging.

"Oh Sean by the way you won't be doing this since your fear is way overboard so count yourself lucky." Chris said.

"What thats not fair!" Trent yelled wanting to see him squirm.

"Yeah he should be doing his fear to." Harold said.

"Really? Well then does anyone know where I can find enough blood to make a pool of?" Chris asked grinning making them growl in annoyance. "I didn't think so. So shut up and get ready to face your fears." Chris said.

Chris asked Sean to do Harold's fear since he wanted him to scream like a little bitch.

For the first challenge the campers had to watch as Katie and lindsay and had to wear brown mullet wigs. Which much to their delight Sean commented and told them that they both looked cute on them, making them blush heavily and not fear having their bad haircut anymore getting there team the respective point.

After that little show it was Owen and Izzy's turn who had to go 1000 feet above air...in a rundown plane...with Chef, which made them shiver in fear as Chef gave them a cruel smile.

Then it was Harold's turn...poor,poor Harold.

Harold was coming out of the toilet when he was attacked.

It was a tall shadowy person, with evil yellow slitted eyes, that promised pain.

He had a black cloak, with a Dragon mask his ominous and dark aura, just rang bells in Harold's head, telling him to cower and hide, but being the arrogant teen that he was, pulled out some nunchucks and started doing spins until he hit himself in the balls, making him cry out in pain. The mask wearing man just rose his eyebrow in surprise, before laughing hysterically as Sean pulled off his mask and left getting his regular gear on.

Next was Leshawna's turn, and she didn't know what to expect since she had a fear of spiders, until suddenly chef walked after her in a giant spider suit. The sight instantly caused her to run away in fright, sending her crashing into Sean's arms. Much to her pleasure.

After Leshawna, Heather stepped up to her own fear. Heather won barely, because she tripped the sumo using her flexibility. So it now made Gophers: 2 and Bass: 1.

After all that it was Bridgette turn, she had to stay 6 hours in the woods with no company at all. She was doing fine for the first 3 hours been when a squirrel popped out of nowhere, she kicked it all the way into oblivion, and ran away scared not getting the point for her team.

At the Beach

Gwen's worst fear was being buried alive so she was buried in a glass box for five minutes with Trent promising to dig her up after five minutes they both had a walkie talkie to communicate with each other. She really didn't want him to be in charge of that but since Naruto was off scaring Harold.

"There is enough air in there for a hour you only need to do five minutes" Trent said as he kneeled down and talked to Gwen through the air slot

"Eh as long as we decide to dig you out" Chris said with a smile on his face while he buried Gwen

"Not funny Chris" Gwen said a little panicked

"Sheesh take a pill" Chris said with a grin.

"I'll be here listening the whole time just call me and I'll dig you right up" Trent said before handing her a walkie talkie

"Good bye cruel world" Gwen said before Trent closed the air hole and being fully buried in the sand.

During the last minute of the countdown, Trent bailed on Gwen, because of his fear of mimies which was chasing him.

The timer on Gwen's buzzer started to ring out just as Sean got to the beach. He instantly remembered his girlfriends fear of being buried alive and connected the dots before he started to dig. He let out a sigh of relief as he found his girlfriend the glass box. Quickly he ripped off the door of the box with ease and pulled her up.

"Are you okay Gwen?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I am but where is Trent?" Gwen asked looking around because he promised to watch over her, while her boyfriend was dealing with Harold.

"Nope didn't see him anywhere in sight. Was he suppose to dig you out?" Sean wondered.

"Yes that jerk was." said a distraught and angry Gwen. She might not have liked the man but he was suppose to at least get her out of her prison as her boyfriend was busy.

When Sean saw this he pulled her into a hug and comforted her then he pulled back and looked Gwen in the eyes. "Gwen I have something for you." Sean said.

"What is it Sean?" asked a curious Gwen.

Sean pulled the necklace with the red gem on it and put around her neck. When Gwen saw the necklace she was speechless that Sean would give her a beautiful necklace.

"Sean it's beautiful where did you get it?" asked a surprised Gwen

"Well they came in the package earlier from my mom." said Sean putting the necklace on Gwen thinking it looked beautiful on her. "In my country the red gems represent who's in charge of a harem and others describe others in the harem from strong and brave to smart and kindhearted and other things." Sean said.

"Oh thank you Sean it is so beautiful." Said an excited Gwen in awe of the beauty of the necklace she jumped in his arms and started making out with him and scored them another point.

Theater with DJ

DJ was the next in line to face his fears of snakes.

"Can on man! You can do it." Duncan shouted out.

"AHHH! It blinked!" DJ shouted, looking frightened beyond belief.

"It means it likes you." Katie said giggling like an angel.

"It's the smallest snake imaginable DJ come on." Courtney said softly, as ever since she started dating Sean her strict attitude mellowed out quite a bit so she didn't come off as such a control freak or strict leader.

"Yeah but it's slimy, scaly, and slithery!" DJ said cringing in fright.

"Come on DJ, you can do it." Courtney said in a soothingly gentle tone, calming him down, and ended up getting their team the point when he petted the snake.

Campgrounds with Duncan

Now it was Duncan's turn to face the dreaded Celine Dion music standees

"It's ok if you can do it" Courtney said in a sweet voice

"Yeah man we all have to face them but you don't need to do it today" DJ said

"That looks pretty real" Duncan said

"Dude it's made of cardboard just go for it" Tyler shouted to him.

"Ok here goes" Duncan said before he ran at the standee and gave it a hug.

Back at the beach

Trent has just finished with his fear of the mimes by jumping off the dock into the water. When the mime was about to follow him into the water Trent told the mime that his make-up would be ruined if he got into the water. He had just gotten out the water and went over to Chris who is sitting in a chair and had a remote control in his hands. He found out that the remote control was controlling hail and pelting Geoff with it ruthlessly.

Suddenly a curious Trent asked, "Hey do you think you can make that cloud go lower and pelt him harder!" Trent asked sadistically.

Chris sighed and nodded, not liking being around this loony.

"Sure dude...but you are one sick dude you that right?" Chris asked scowling, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey don't you feel like you're forgetting something?" Trent asked, curiously being obvious of forgetting Gwen and her already growing hatred for him.

"Sometimes, hey watch this im going to bury him in hail!" Chris said, already knowing about Gwen, but seeing how long Trent would realize and see the drama to come.

'3...2...1...' Chris said grinning.

"Oh my god! GWEN!" Trent shouted out in shock.

'There we go!' Chris said snickering.

Trent arrived at the site to see Gwen was gone from her designated spot, making Trent frown and wonder who dug her up and possibly ruined his chance with her. It had to be Sean or one if the nice guys like DJ or Owen, Trent automatically knew it wasn't one of those perverted idiots (Oy).

Growling Trent stormed away, thinking up new possible ways to get 'his' women.

At the cabins

Katie frowned as she ran her hand though the fake mullet she still had to wear for the remainder of the day. She was glad that Sean at least found her still cute and she kept remembering the dock incident every time she saw him.

She sighed until she heard a knock at her cabin door and jumped a bit until she saw Sean smiling at her. "Oh hi Sean" she said as she blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey Katie, can i come in?" Sean asked as she nodded and patted the bed next to her with a blush.

"Of course so how was scaring Harold?" she asked slightly interested on what Chris asked him to do

"Oh it was fun." Sean said as he ran a finger through her wig. "Its still weird seeing you in this" Sean said as she giggled and blushed.

"I'm just glad you still think I'm cute in it" Katie said as she blushed more.

"Katie you would be cute in absolutely anything. You are a gorgeous girl and it shows" Sean said as he made her blush grow.

'I-I can't kiss him' Katie thought as everything he kept saying was making her wetter. 'B-But I love him' she thought as she decided on what to do.

Gathering all her courage she leapt forward and kissed him full on the lips as she pushed him down.

Sean was a bit surprised she jumped on him but quickly started returning her advances though he was a bit sorry that he had to make Gwen add another girl on the opposite team again, especially after Courtney and all.

With Gwen

Gwen glared as she stomped away from Trent "Stop following me!" she yelled as she jabbed her finger at him.

"I said I was sorry babe" Trent yelled as he followed after her.

I don't care! You never were suppose to be the one to save me! That was my boyfriend's job which he did so stop it!" she yelled as Trent growled and tried to grab her but much to his dismay, and Gwen's luck the mime returned and Trent was sent running away, screaming like a girl.

She sighed in relief until she heard Katie moan. She quietly sneaked over to the Cabin to see Sean making out with Katie. She had given him the okay to get other girls as long as he told her immediately after and to be honest she was glad he was being there for the lonely girl.

Katie seemed very nice and would make a good addition to the group.

With Eva

Eva frowned as she struggled to get closer to the kiddy pool full of bugs. She had had this fear ever since she was little and a black widow nearly bit her. She was only 4 so it was traumatic for her to say the least.

She looked around to see her teammates though only a few of them looked encouraging. She also chickened out until she saw him.

Sean was smiling at her with kindness in his eyes as he mouthed the words 'You can do it Eva' she nearly blushed but she held it in.

"Come on Eva, all you have to do is stand in the kiddie pool for 30 seconds" Chris said as the body building girl got closer and closer to the kiddie pool.

She gathered her courage as she stepped into the kiddie pool and held in a scream as the bugs crawled all over her. She kept her eye on the timer as it ticked down, she wanted nothing more than to just get out of this pool of bugs.

Well there was one thing she wanted more but this wasn't the time to think about him.

Once the buzzer rang she instantly ran out of the pool and made a B-line straight to the showers to get the feeling of having bugs on her off of her.

The next people to finish was the Owen and Izzy, who had finished their challenge successful with minor problems. It was now Gophers: 6 and Bass: 4

As everyone finally settled down, the only person to not go was Courtney, and Chris had a little something for her.

"Ok Courtney its your turn!" Chris grinned excitedly already knowing what she say.

"I don't have a fear remember Chris." Courtney said, thinking Chris wouldn't catch on to her fear.

"Oh yes you do and if you do it you'll get triple the points" Chris said as he showed her a pool of green jello.

"Come on Courtney you can do it!" Naruto said slapping her big butt where no one saw but the girls Courtney who blushes madly at her love.

"Also regardless if you jump or not, you'll get a reward tonight." Sean said in a hot and husky purr into Courtney's ear, making her shiver in delight as her panties got damp and got extremely horny.

"Ok Sean." Courtney said, wishing she could kiss him, but knew this wasn't the time and place. So going up the ladder Courtney thought her confidence boost by Sean would help her, but in the end she still didn't jump, making the Killer Bass lose the challenge and making them groan in despair, and glare at Tyler more than anyone since he had the most pathetic fear and still didn't do it.

"The winner of the Challenge is The Screaming Gophers! who won 6-4"

"Killer Bass you have a diction to make meet me at the campfire" Chris said as he walked away.

Campfire Ceremony

"Killer bass you didn't do so well. You all casted your votes. when I call our name come and take a marshmallow. DJ, Eva, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Katie, Bridgette, and the final person to receive a marshmallow and won't go to the dock of shame is...

"..." Duncan just glared at Tyler making him gulp.

"..." Tyler just hoped he stayed, so he could get revenge on Sean for taking his precious and innocent Lindsay.

"Duncan...seriously Tyler dude being afraid of chickens? And when your team counted on you to overcome it you fail and act like a huge cry baby or someone out of the insane asylum. But I guess it's the chicken that's getting you sent home. So the dock of shame and boat of losers is that a way." Chris grinned his famous grin.

Boat of losers

As Tyler was heading home he heard a noise and looked up to find that the boat was filled with chickens, and screamed his head off into the night in terror and fear as they also attacked him due to Sean giving them something.

Special cabin

Courtney moaned as she and Sean made out in the special cabin he got from Chris.

"Now lets take this up a notch." Courtney said removing her shirt and bra at once. Courtney removed his vest and licked her lips seeing his well muscled chest. She removed her pants and thong leaving her in the nude and removed his pants and blushed seeing his large member. "Oh someone is happy to see me." Courtney said teasingly. She then yelped when she was forced on her back and had her arms held above her head making her moan at being dominated.

"Oh I'm going to make sure you walk straight." Sean said making her giggle and moaned as he rubbed his member on her lower lips.

"Oh yeah do it." Courtney said and held back her pained scream as he plunged into her sex. She had tears coming down her eyes from all the pain and gasped as she saw blood coming out of her but sighed in content when he kissed her tears away and held him close. "Mmm I'm ready you can move." Courtney said and whimpered as he thrusted into her slowly at first and went faster making her moan and gasp as he hit her insides.

"Your so tight Courtney." Sean said feeling her inner muscles gripping his cock. Courtney felt proud of that comment seeing he was enjoying being inside her.

"Oh god yes now I know how Gwen felt this is so good." Courtney moaned out as her breasts moved up and down with each thrust. She groaned out as she felt his cock hitting her womb. "Oh yeah more." Courtney moaned out.

Sean grunted as he neared his release which she noticed and panicked somewhat. "Don't come inside pull out." Courtney said making him do just that and pulled out just as he was about to come and came on her stomach and breasts making her sigh in content.

"Oh yeah that feels nice." Courtney said.

"Well don't get comfortable now its time for round two." Sean said making her giggle.

 **Authors note: Yes finally. Anyway next chapter will have the boney island** **chapter. Also a certain incident will occur. See ya**


	7. Boney island

Chapter 7 Boney island

Lindsay let out a loud moan as her lover started rubbing her very large, natural bust.

She had been a bit upset when Courtney got to have fun with Sean before her but when he told her a glimpse of what she would be expecting when it was her time made her care less about it and become more excited for her turn.

And so far it was amazing.

"Sean! Don't tease me" Linday moaned out as her lover groped her H-cup breasts and tweaked her nipples in between his fingers

"Sorry Lindsay, I just couldn't resist since you were making such cute noises" Sean said as he licked her nipple softly making her shiver and bite her lip. He smiled again at her reaction as he slowly traced his hand up her long tan legs.

Once he reached her waist he slipped down her mini skirt and panties in one motion making her blush brightly to cover her special area, even though her large chest was still in clear view.

"We can wait if you want Lindsay" Sean said as she shook her head and smiled at him.

"I want to do this with you Sean, I'm just a bit shy. You're the first to see this part of me" Lindsay said as he kissed the hand she had covering herself up.

"It'll be okay, I'll be extra gentle" Sean said as he kissed her inner thigh making her moan and uncover her area.

Sean smiled as he saw her area glistening with juices and a trimmed tuft of blonde hair that was shaved into the shape of a heart over her small, but clearly hardened, bud.

"Someone's excited" Sean said as he kissed the small bud making her her moan louder and clench the bed sheets as she arched her back.

"No fair" Lindsay whined with a pout as she used all her energy to push him onto the bed. In one quick motion she pulled down his pants and boxers, growing incredibly more wet at the sight of his rock hard member.

"Now its your turn" Lindsay said as she grabbed her chest and slid his member in between her large breasts.

Sean bit his lip as the warm, soft sensation of Lindsay's large chest was nearly enough to make him cum. He had to hold it back even more as she started to move her chest up and down and sucked on his tip.

"Holy crap, this is amazing" Sean said as she squeezed her breasts together even more, making his member completely disappear in the large valley of her breasts.

"I'm glad you like this Sean" she said as she licked the tip as much as she could since most of it was hidden in between her breasts.

"I'm so close" Sean said as she smiled and sucked on the tip and squeezed her breasts more until she felt a warm delicious tasting liquid fill her mouth, making her cheeks bulge out as some spilled out of her mouth

She greedily swallowed the juice that was in her mouth and scooped up the leftovers that coated her massive cleavage. From there, she started sucking and licking her cum covered fingers making Sean get harder at the sight. "I-I want the real thing Sean, I'm ready" Lindsay said as he smiled and nodded, still somewhat in a daze from the amazing experience he just went through.

She laid down on the bed and opened up her legs with a large blush on her face.

"I'll go slow Lindsay" Sean said as he kissed her deeply and she moaned into the kiss as his tip pressed against her entrance.

She nodded as she let out a small moan before she felt every inch of him enter her in one quick motion before he kissed her and let her get accustomed to it.

After a short pause Sean started moving after Lindsay nodded.

He slowly started thrusting as he licked and sucked on her nipples to distract her from the pain.

Lindsay moaned loud as she felt him thrust deeper into her, hitting the entrance to her womb.

Her eyes started to roll back as he thrusted harder and deeper into her and sucked on her nipples. She was nearly driven to an orgasm as he pinched her bud.

"Lindsay, I am so close" Sean grunted out as she smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too!" Lindsay moaned out. "Please inside" Lindsay said as he nodded and thrust even more into her making her moan even louder.

She felt herself spasm as she felt herself come and a hot sensation fill her insides.

"Lindsay, that was amazing" Sean said exhausted as he rested his head on Lindsay's large bust making her giggle as she panted.

"That was wonderful. I love you Sean" she said as he kissed her softly and strokes her cheek.

"I love you too Lindsay" Sean said as she smiled and nuzzled up against him.

Later

Walking up to the cabins Chris had a evil smirk plastered on his face, before taking out a remote control and pushing the button. The results were a very loud alarm clocks being set off under each campers pillow, making them scream in fear and run out of the cabins. They glared at chris knowing that he is responsible.

"Hello campers! Like the wake up call? Ah who cares, today we have a new challenge, you'll be taking these canoes across the lake to Boney Island" chris said dramatically.

"Now listen closely kiddies! When you get your canoes to the other side you must carry them to the other side of the island, which if I'm not mistaken a two hour walk through the thick and dangerous woods that hold man-eating plants and animals.

"Aww why do we have to do that, it sounds dangerous." Harold said whining.

"Harold...be quiet, anyway when you arrive at the other end of the island you'll have to build a rescue fire, that will be judged by yours truly. First team to swim their canoes back to home with All their teammates wins invincibility. Any objections? No okay, now move campers!" Chris said shouting getting everyone to rush to their respective boats. But wait someone was missing and chris knew exactly who it was.

"Oh just one more thing. Legend has it if any of you take anything from the island you'll be cursed for ever" Chris said getting menacing thunder to come out of no where making it even more scary and dramatic.

Suddenly Geoff came out of the bathrooms with toilet paper stuck to his feet, making the scene very comical. While Chris chuckled silently and deciding to get some revenge on this annoying brat. In truth, Chris wasn't that evil he just needed to do it for the views and sometimes for fun, so he had a deep dislike for some of the disrespecting boys on his island.

"What I miss man?!" Geoff said heaving, since he had to run halfway across the island not to miss this challenge.

"Canoes dude...get to it." Chris said, wanting this brat out of his face.

"Alright thanks dude!" Geoff said running even faster hoping that Lady Luck was on his side so he could get a canoe with Bridgette, but the thing was...Lady luck hated sexist men and douchebags. All in all, it will suck to be Geoff really soon.

"Hey Gwen wanna go together?" Trent said walking up to the couple, hoping she say yes.

"No now leave me alone!" Gwen growled, glaring daggers at him, making him flinch and walk away.

"Ugh I hate him!" Gwen said in a bad mood, crossing her arms.

"Its okay Gwen leave him be, plus you got me if things turn south." Sean said smiling and kissing her on the lips, making her smile happily and return it, before they both hopped in their canoes.

Sean decided to row them since he often went rafting since it was great exercise for his arms. While they rowed Sean told Gwen of his many adventures in the military.

While that was going on, multiple conversations went on, discussing the pair one way or another.

"Isn't he perfect? Look at him, smart, talented, famous, sweet, funny and more! Gwen is so lucky, what I wouldn't give to be with that hunk." Bridgette said smiling dreamily toward Sean's direction, but what she didn't know was that Geoff was in the same direction, and roughly in her line of sight, so he thought she was smiling at him, making him grin perversely at her and wave, making her cringe in disgust and look away.

"I know right! She is soo lucky." Courtney said, playing her part not to give away his secret...not yet at least since it was Gwen that decided who was allowed to know.

"Wow Courtney...I thought you had a thing for Duncan, but that's means for competition for me." Bridgette said looking horrified.

Courtney for her part just rolled her eyes at the overreacting blonde, one because she will never have a thing for Duncan, and their was no competition if she was already with him, albeit in a secret one.

"Well I don't, he's a thug and he has no future ahead of him!" Courtney said narrowing her eyes at Bridgete for even saying such a thing.

"Dang Courtney a little harsh? Even though its true you don't have to be so blunt about it." Bridgette said as Courtney scoffed

"Whatever, just keep rowing!" Courtney sighed.

"Fine, fine, don't get so uptight." Bridgette said giggling.

"She totally digs me dude! Look at her she is waving at me, I knew she had the hots for me instead of that Jackass Sean." Geoff said with a arrogant smirk, making DJ facepalm and wish he was on a different canoe then with this hormone-filled idiot.

"But dude she likes-" DJ tried to explain being cut off by Geoff again.

"Me? Yeah I know dude, she can't resist me for long, I knew she turn around eventually." Geoff said giggling like a dirty perv. DJ backed away from him, with a weirded out look.

'This guy is getting more creepy like Trent. I hope he realize how's he acting before it's too late' DJ thought worriedly.

After a twenty minute long canoe ride, they finally reached Boney island. It scared the majority of the campers because on the island, was a giant glaring skull, that seemed to stare at their very souls. Most of the campers gulp, except Sean, who just chuckled at the campers expressions.

Finally reaching shore, everyone got out and begun to converse among themselves so they could catch a breather, while most of the girls hung around Sean.

"Hey Soldier boy, did you see that skull? How cool was that?! It's like it's haunted or something!" Izzy said with a crazy laugh.

"Yeah right." Sean said in amusement.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen said, a bit freaked out by the bad aura the island have off.

"Take it easy Gwen its not that bad." Sean said calming her down.

Running into the forest, both teams were neck and neck but while running they saw multiple things that scared them. Glowing eyes through bushes, skulls and skeleton body parts spreaded out around the area, making some of them even more scared of that was possible.

After five minutes of a full-out sprint, until they stopped dead in their tracks because of what stood in front of them. It was mutated beavers who came out of the tree work and bushes and started chasing the campers around, before the screaming gophers were able to lost them, and all focus was directed towards the Killer bass.

After a long and tiresome adventure through the woods and a couple casualties mostly Trent, Geoff getting attacked by Mutated geese and Trent getting stuck in quicksand and Geoff faking an injury so Bridgete could help him, but they were both unnoticed so they had to help himself out, making them growl angrily.

But all teams finally reached the other side of the beach, looking worse for wear, especially Trent and Geoff...considering they were the ones mostly attacked.

A minute later Chris and Chef showed up in a helicopter, before shouting out in a microphone.

"Hello campers! I see all you made it, with no injuries that I can see! Now for this part of the challenge is to start a fire, but here is the catch! Which ever teams makes the biggest fire first wins this challenge AND gets a head start back towards the island! Any questions?" Chris said shouted out, ignoring some hands being rose.

"Ok then...start!" Chris said, ordering Chef to fly to a safer distance to watch the mayhem.

After a full five minutes, the killer bass was in the lead,making the Gophers nervous who all turned their attention towards them, while Sean just smirked.

'Perfect' Sean said chuckling. Sean went into his vest and pulled out a flame grenade that he makes for special occasions.

"Fire in the hole!" Sean yelled getting everyone to jump away.

The results were the fire to shoot up sky high, higher than Chris helicopter. Everyone turned to Sean with wide eyed looks, not believing the fire before them, while Sean just had a sheepish smile on his face and some smoke covering his face.

'Whoops, overdid it I suppose' Sean said laughing inside his head.

"Sean how did you do that?!" Everyone said, shocked by how he started it and how big it got.

"Ummm...some sap and a lighter?" Sean said, already having evidence. If they questioned him, he pulled out a skull-covered lighter and some sap on a stick.

While everyone accepted the answer, except for two people. They were Heather and Trent.

'Hmm...what are you hiding Ashburn?' They both thought. Trent glared while Heather suddenly felt turned on.

"Gophers win! They get a head start, and Duncan I saw you pull out your lighter, be lucky that their are no rules about lighters." Chris said. His team glared at him while he just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Nice technique though Duncan, if you were on my team we surely would have won." Sean said walking up to Duncan and giving him a pat on the back, making Duncan smirk at him.

"Thanks man I try my best." Duncan said shooing him away before going back to carving up a stick with his knife, not a minute later Geoff and Harold walked up to Duncan with glares.

"What was that all about, we don't associate with the enemy, especially him." Geoff said with a growl.

"Nothing that concerns you, now don't bother me again." Duncan said with a grunt, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"He's becoming a liability, we might have to cut him loose." Harold said with a sinister glint in his glasses.

"For once I agree with you Harold, we'll see how he progress." Geoff said crossing his arms.

"Ok Sean how did you really do that?" Gwen asked with a grin.

"I'll show when we get back." Sean said making her grin.

Later

By time the Gophers were able to get back to the beach and get their canoes in the water, the Bass were already on their tails, surprising them by their determination to win this challenge. But halfway through their dash to their respective canoe, a big red and black Python dashed out of the tall grasses and bit both Geoff and Katie on the...butt.

After seeings this everyone gasped and hoped they were okay, more for Katie then Geoff, they seemed to be spazzing and twitching, showing its poison haven't taken full effect.

Reacting quickly, Sean ran up to the python and pushed a sensitive point on it's scaly body and rendering it unconscious. Already knowing what he had to do Sean got on his knees and leaned towards Katie while going through his bag.

"What are you doing loser?! Back away from the girl!" Harold said hoping to scare Sean and score a few points with the ladies, not understanding the situation they were all currently in.

"Harold...shut your mouth, didn't you see that Katie was bitten?! So can it, and give me some space!" Sean said baring his teeth, revealing slightly larger canines than normal, scaring Harold shitless, and turning a few women on in the process, even the paralyzed Katie, who could still see everything that was happening. The guys couldn't see because the girls were blocking their view.

Turning her over, Sean leaned in closer and sunk his sharpened teeth into the holes where the Python bite her in the butt, while some of the girls were jealous and wished they were in that position, some of the guys (mainly Trent, Harold and Geoff) wished they had their hands on her sizeable butt.

The entire process took about five minutes, while everyone just heard slurping and green liquid getting splattered on the ground. Finally over, Sean was going through his bag to drop some liquid on the wound making the injury close up, and making her moan in ecstasy, though no one could hear nor see what Sean was doing except the girls.

"Now that is over, who is gonna suck the blood out of Geoff?" Sean said with a cheeky smirk.

Instantly everyone called 'Not it' at once except for one unlucky nerd.

"Harold!" Everyone said pointing towards him. Making him scowl darkly, before stomping his feet and yelling like a spoiled brat.

"Sorry Harold, get to sucking!" Sean said laughing, making everyone laugh or giggle.

"Gosh! Why can't someone else do it?! Like Sean? You already sucked the venom out of Katie, why not for Geoff!" Harold said getting in Sean's face, and yelling while spitting in his face. That was a big mistake as Sean wiped the spit off, before glaring at Harold, and for a brief moment he saw Red glowing eyes staring at him with evil intent. Because the last person who did that it did not end well for them, they were in a coma to this day.

"Harold...I'll give you a count of three to start helping Geoff, or we will leave you on this island and you'll swim back to the island, which is pretty far, not to mention Shark-infested water to. So make your choice, and fast we wasting daylight here." Sean said in annoyance.

Whimpering, Harold walked up to Geoff, and pulled down his pants, while everyone looked away snickering, Sean was actually recording it, while he was facing away from them with his top of the line recorder.

'Fucking idiot.' Sean thought in his head while laughing.

Few moments later

After the embarrassing act Sean saw Katie and Geoff were doing better.

"We should probably wait a bit before we leave since Katie and Geoff are probably still fighting off the slight effects of the poison" Sean said as they looked at the sleeping duo and nodded.

"Fine but once they are up we continue with the challenge" Heather said as she crossed her arms and walked off to the fires.

Sean sighed as he sat down next to Katie "I'll look after them and make sure all the poison was fully extracted" Sean said as they all nodded and walked away, to do their own things.

Time went by a little slow, nothing really eventful happened, only a few fights broken throughout the teens and Geoff being the first to wake up. At first when he woke up, he tried to punch Sean, which backfired on him heavily. After his almost beat down, which he blamed on 'instincts' he walked into the forest for a bit, to see if anything is worth anything.

Well walking and not paying attention grumbling to himself, he suddenly tripped making him growl in irritation, he looked at what he tripped on and saw a creepy looking tiki totem, that had a bad vibe coming from it. Picking it up, Geoff examined it and found it was in great conditions, so putting it in his pocket not fully realizing what he just done to himself.

After five minutes were up, Katie finally woke up. Her mind felt hazy and she could remember faintly of being bit and then something wonderful happening.

She remembered Sean grabbing and biting her butt and the great feeling it gave her. They had made out before but him biting her made her become unbelievably wet.

"Good to see your awake Katie, you had me worried that I didn't remove all the poison." Sean said as Katie looked at him and a massive blush on her face.

"S-So it really happened" Katie said as she rubbed the bite mark on her butt.

"Yes and don't worry no one saw what happened." Sean said making her sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry if this is awkward, but I need to take a look at the bite wound to make sure it isn't infected or anything, since I didn't want to check while you were asleep and possibly make you feel I was taking advantage of you" Sean said as Katie grew a dark blush.

Behind his back he gave the cameras the signal that he and Chris had set up to tell them not to record him or else they would suffer massive and painful consequences as Manda slid off of him, most likely to keep others from bothering them.

The camera crew quickly turned off the cameras, disabled the mikes and evacuated the area. They had seen how scary Sean could be and they'd have to be stupid to anger the powerful Soldier.

"S-S-Sure" Katie stuttered out as she rolled over and started to shimmy out of her pink shorts.

"I'm going to roll down your underwear a little bit like I did originally, but I won't go too far" Sean said as she shook her head.

"I-I'll do it" Katie said as she gathered her nerve and made a bold move.

She pulled down her underwear so he could inspect the wound. While this was going on she was trying her best not to moan from his hands.

"Alright your good lets get moving." Sean said making her smile and pulled up her shorts and underwear.

Later

Everyone was now ready and finally wanting to get the challenge over with. So everyone jumped into their respective Canoes and started rowing back towards the island.

After about five minutes, the Gophers were in the lead cause of Sean, and Bass were tied neck and neck.

But it started to change once Harold saw some sharks almost guarding the Gopher's canoes so threw his and his teammates rows at them, making them growl angrily and make them snap at him, but did no other signs of them being about to attack.

After that the bass had to slow down considerably so they could help their nerdy teammate. Someone had to push their canoe out in the water, so everyone volunteered Geoff and reluctantly DJ since he was a 'brick wall' some liked to call him.

So they tried to hightail it to the island, but in the end it wasn't enough.

They arrived to a bunch of them smirking in victory.

"Sorry Bass...but the Gophers win, get your butts to the campfire." Chris said smirking at their defeated faces, before they all glared at Geoff and Harold for being the most useless, making the mentioned gulp and for Chris to grin in glee, to finally rid himself of one of these losers.

Campfire

"Killer Bass...what happened? You had the muscle house DJ get you across. Was it because of someone not being mentioned or bad sportsmanship? But regardless you're on the chopping block and Gophers aren't simple as that."

"When I call your name, get your butts up here and receive your marshmallow, if you don't get one, it's the boats of losers for you. Also for a little suspect and more my personal amusement, I've invited the Gophers to watch one of you." Chris said grinning from ear to ear. Making the Bass scowl, and brood.

"Katie, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, the final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said in suspense, making Geoff and Harold gulp, glaring at each other secretly.

Before anymore words could be said, a chopper with the insignia of RCMP showed up, shining a light on everyone before shouting out in a megaphone.

"Where is Izzy?! We know she is here! Come out peacefully Izzy, make this easy on yourself!" The pilot shouted out in authority.

"Wait...Izzy what's going on?" Sean asked incredibly confused at why the Canadian police were after the orange haired girl.

"No time to give you a full version...but I accidently blew up a kitchen while training at their reserves and I got on the RCMP bad side, so now they're chasing after me!" Izzy shouted, clearly not fazed by a police agency chasing her.

"Wow...so what are you gonna do?" Sean asked, before getting a full-blown out kiss from Izzy making him momentarily shocked before returning it, as fast as it came it quickly disappeared as she broke the kiss and grinded up against his leg.

"They'll never take me alive! Don't wait too long for me Soldier boy!" Izzy said giving a peck on Sean's cheek before running into the deep forest, escaping the authorities, but they were on hot pursuit.

"What the hell just happened?" Everyone asked stunned.

"Well since...Izzy is 'legally' no longer in the game, there is no need for a elimination, so because of that, Gophers get to pick a reward, preferably Sean since he did the most work in the group." Chris said smirking, looking toward Sean as did everyone else.

"How about a nice relaxing party? With my team and being that I'm such a nice guy the other team can come along as well" Sean said covering the wet spot on his pant leg since it seemed Izzy was going commando as the other team smiled at him.

"But you all need to behave or else Chef will kick you out" he said as Chef grew a large smile as he cracked his knuckles.

Chris smiled since he was down for a party since drama happened a lot at them. "Okay, one hour til then, it'll be at the beach so bring some suits" he said with a large grin since it was still sunny out since the teams got back from Boney Island quicker than expected.

Sean's team cheered as most of the other team did as well, minus Geoff and Harold.

Gwen took Sean away so they could talk.

"So how did you really make that fire?" Gwen asked grinning. Sean chuckled and went in his vest and pulled out a grenade.

"Special flame grenades I use for special occasions." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Wow second story updated today. So next chapter will have the party and the dear hunting. See ya**


	8. Party and Brother issues

Chapter 8 party and brother issues

Boy's Cabin

Sean smiled as he put on his swim trunks. The trunks were black colored and had red dragons on them.

He was actually looking forward to the beach party a little more than he should, but having the opportunity to see his girls in their alluring swimsuits was always a good sight to see. Even if he had seen them all naked many times.

He also was interested in the other girls. He knew the looks they were giving him, he'd have to be dense not to see their feelings. But he would always wait for them to make a move on him first since he never wanted to be pushy or too fast for them before they felt comfortable to confess.

"Yo Sean, the party's starting soon, you coming?" Chris asked as he smiled at the brown haired soldier, who was, by far, his favorite contestant. From the drama with his girls, to the mountains of drama the other guys created with him, made their ratings go through the roof, making him filthy rich.

"Yeah, just had to grab a few things." Sean said as he grabbed a few of the necklaces that all of his girls wore.

They were jeweled fangs that he had gotten from his mom for whatever girls he grew close to. Gwen had the Alpha necklace as she was the first to become his girls. So far Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, and Katie all had necklaces, but he had a strong feeling that he might be getting another girl in the group soon.

Sean's Cabin

Gwen sighed as she adjusted her bikini top in Sean's private cabin with the other girls of the harem. It was purposely a size too small as she wanted to keep Sean's eyes on her, though it wasn't too hard since he always showed everyone in the group a lot of attention and love. That's one of things she loved that about him, he was fair to all the girls in the group.

At first, before joining this group, she was nervous about sharing the man she loved with an undetermined number of girls. But all her fears were crushed so far by the way he was able to divide up his attention to all of them.

"Gwen, are you doing this for Sean?" Courtney asked with a smirk as she slid up her grey tight shorts of her swimsuit that squeezed her ass and made it seem even larger.

"Oh and like you aren't making your ass seem bigger because Sean loves staring at it?" she retorted, making the CIT blush and giggle as Gwen smiled.

"Same goes for your tits." Courtney giggled

Gwen didn't know what it was, but every girl in the harem seemed to accept her as the leader of it. Even Courtney, who she had figured was going to be a massive handful given her desire to be a leader, but so far she listened to her when it came to when they were allowed to have special time with Sean.

"Do you think Sean will like this?" Lindsay asked as she walked out in what could be best described as two strings that barely covered her nipples and left her womanhood just barely covered up.

Gwen and Courtney stared at the busty blonde with red faces as they suddenly felt inadequate, though they knew Lindsay wasn't trying to do so.

"L-Lindsay, I think that's better for a private showing for him, since we don't want the other guys to see this and I doubt he would like it if they saw either." Gwen said as Lindsay pouted but nodded.

"But he will like it when he sees it, the next time we're alone, right?" she asked with big watery eyes, making the two girls nodded rapidly.

"He'll definitely love it, and give you some treats for it." Courtney teased as the blonde girl blushed and drooled a bit, making Gwen and her laugh a bit.

Katie shifted nervously in her black and white striped bikini as she stood in the cabin. She was still getting use to the whole harem thing.

It wasn't that she wasn't okay with it, to her it oddly made sense, and it even gave her some new friends or even family in a sense, but the whole openness about having sex with him and everything was embarrassing since she was a shy girl at heart.

"Are you okay Katie?" Gwen asked as she nodded.

"J-Just getting use to all this." she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's a bit much at first but trust me, it's really nice and Sean is an amazing guy." Courtney said as she squeezed the girl's shoulders reassuringly with a gentle smile gracing her beautiful face.

Katie nodded with a smile "I'll get use to it in time, all that matters is that I'm with the man I love." she said as the others smiled.

"So Katie tell me, how was your first time with Sean?" Gwen asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Katie instantly grew dark red as she started to stutter.

"Huh? We didn't even do it yet." Katie said.

"But I thought you guys did it on the island." Gwen said.

"No way not when any of the guys could see us." Katie said blushing. "But out of curiosity whats it like?" Katie asked since she wanted a heads up.

"Oh trust me, after your first time he gets so much more passionate. I swear I blacked out once." Courtney said as Katie grew darker red before passing out.

"Okay, no more teasing her until she gets more use to it." Gwen said as the others nodded before Lindsay went off to change again.

At the beach

Sean formed a smile on his face as he saw most of the girls hanging around a campfire while Owen and DJ were with them, laughing and telling jokes to each other.

He did notice Geoff and Harold in the group as well, but it was painstakingly clear everyone was ignoring the two of them.

Even his girls were in the group, more close together, but still around the campfire. He was mesmerized by how beautiful they all looked in their bikinis, showing off all their curves to the world, and deciding that he had done enough staring, his smile returned before he waved at them.

"Looks like our reason for being here has finally arrived folks!" Chris announced, speaking on a microphone next to the music station that Chef was apparently in charge of. "Remember that this party is going to last all night, so everyone, remember to have as much fun as you can for this break!"

As soon as he heard the cheers following his announcement, Chris turned to Chef with a smirk plastered on his face and said, "Hit it."

A loud booming music echoed immediately after.

Walking passed the crowd as the music played, Sean's smile couldn't help but increase as he noticed his girls walk up to him. After giving each of them kisses of their own, he couldn't help but compliment on their looks, "You all look gorgeous."

They all blushed in response.

"You should have seen what Lindsay wanted to wear, it literally had only two strings." Gwen commented with a soft giggle, before smirking as the bombshell blonde in question pouted a bit.

"I'm sure she'd look gorgeous in it, but I'm glad she didn't-" Sean said as he kissed Lindsay softly as he squeezed her ass softly. "-since this is only mine to see, and I'm pretty sure you all agree with that."

"Of course we do, but that's not stopping her from showing you later." Courtney replied, smiling inwardly as Sean stared at her ass, before shooting Gwen with a wink as she motioned to where Sean was looking, making Gwen roll her eyes with a chuckle.

"I'd like that." Sean said with a laugh as he saw some of the others start coming his way.

"H-Hey Sean," Eva said as she walked up to him, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance a bit." she said as she pointed to some of the others who were dancing.

"Sure, sounds like fun Eva" Sean said as he accepted her hand as the others followed him.

The girls smiled as they saw how Eva was around Sean. "You think she'll be next to join?" Courtney whispered as Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Either her or Bridgette but I think Bridgette will take a while to get her nerves straightened up." Gwen said as she looked over and frowned at Geoff while he was pushing onto Bridgette, who was scowling in disgust and anger.

"We need to get that bastard away from her. He's such a jerk towards Bridgette and everyone else." Courtney said seriously, with the other girls of Sean's harem nodding in agreement.

Sean, unaware of his girls working to help Bridgette, was enjoying his dance with Eva.

Eva smiled a bit as she enjoyed being near him.

Sean smile grew as he looked her over. She was wearing a skin-tight blue swimsuit that made her breasts look even bigger as it pushed them up.

"Eva, I have got to say that you are an amazing dance partner." Sean said with a smile as Eva grew a big blush on her cheeks from his compliment.

As the music died down Sean leaned in with a smile as he made sure to whisper in her ear so no one overheard them "Eva I really need to talk to you in private, I've been meaning to since the Awake-a-thon, but I've been busy." Sean said as she nodded nervously.

Sean gave the signal to the cameras as he carefully led her to his private cabin.

Gwen smiled as she, and everybody else, saw what was happening. She held out her hand to Courtney with a smirk "Pay up, told you it was Eva" she said as Courtney grumbled and handed her a five dollar bill.

Sean unlocked the door for her as he opened the door and let Eva walk in first. He didn't bother locking the door since he and his girls were the only ones who knew how to get here, and the camera crew and Chris would keep everyone at the beach.

"Eva, do you remember the kiss you gave me at the end of the Awake-a-thon?" Sean asked as Eva nervously nodded her head with a frown on her face.

She had a base idea where this was going, he would tell her he was taken and to leave him alone. She was about to leave the cabin until she felt Sean's lips on hers, shocking her out of her thoughts.

She didn't think again as she returned the kiss passionately, wrapping her hands around his neck, until she pushed him away. "W-Wait, what about Gwen?" Eva said as she started to grow worried.

"Well, the thing is I have more than one girlfriend." Sean said as she gained a confused look on her face. "Now, before you get angry and whatnot let me explain okay?" Sean said as she nodded as he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Over the next ten or so minutes Sean explained the history with his country allowed to have harems just so long

"So what you're saying is that I can be with you, and all I have to do is share you with some girls?" Eva asked as he nodded.

"Yes, but Gwen is the leader of it since she was the first to join and all, so she is in charge of when each girl gets time with me." Sean said as she nodded slowly.

Sean didn't know what to expect since Eva did have a bit of a temper, though she was a very sweet girl. He was somewhat expecting her to hit him or something since there were times that girls reacted a bit badly to the harem news and took a while to get used to it.

But his worry went away as she jumped on him and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him as she sat on his lap.

"Does this mean you're okay with it?" he asked in-between her kisses as she smiled at him with a large blush.

"Of course I am, I get to be with you; you could be with 50 girls for all I care." she with a smile on her face, and a small blush on her cheeks as she pushed him down, rubbing his exposed chest with barely restraint desire.

"It may come to that." Sean chuckled as she chuckled.

"Then this will only get even more fun!" she said before she grabbed her swimsuit top and was about to pull up until Sean stopped her.

"We can wait if your not ready yet you know." Sean said making her giggle

"Just try and stop me now." Eva said with a grin. Sean simply smirked and flipped her on her back making her giggle at him as she removed her bathing suit and let him take in her nude body before his eyes as he chuckled.

"Physically fit well toned and beautiful in every aspect my type of woman." Sean said making her giggle more and pulled him into a kiss and her left hand pushed down his trunks and licked her lips seeing his large member.

"Wow you Spartans are really gifted." Eva said making him chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea." Sean said as he pulled her into a kiss as his member rubbed against her sex making her moan. She gasped when he thrusted into her wet sex and held back her pained scream.

"It hurts." Eva whimpered out but sighed in content as he kissed her neck lovingly. Sean then thrusted into her softly at first then picked up the speed and she moaned and whimpered with each thrust and her breasts jumped up and down with each thrust he made.

Eva groan in bliss as she felt ripples of pleasure corse through her body with each thrust he made. She gasped when she felt her walls beginning to tighten around his cock.

'No not now its to soon!' Eva thought in her head as she tried to hold off her fast approaching orgasm but failed as she moan loudly when she came fast and hard but he didn't cum inside her and yelped in surprise when he pulled out and flipped her on her back and took a hold of her legs and thrusted back into her fast. She moaned with each thrust as her hips smacked against his waist.

"Oh god yes faster." Eva whimpered out as she received great pleasure from her lover and gasped when he spanked her ass. "Oh god more." Eve moaned out enjoying the sensation. Sean continued to thrust into her and spanked her ass ever ten seconds and then felt himself getting close to his limit and thrusted faster into her sex making her eyes widen and rolled into he back of her head as she moaned softly when he came inside her womb.

"Mmm that was perfect." Eva moaned out and giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her softly making her kiss back.

"Hmm not bad for your first time eh?" Sean said making her giggle and nod. Soon the two got dressed again and headed back to the party.

Gwen spotted them and noticed a slight limp in Eva's walk making her smirk.

"Pay up girls." Gwen said making Courtney Lindsey and Katie groan as they handed her 10$ each.

"What the hell Gwen did you bet on us?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"On which girl would be added next and I betted on Eva." Gwen said.

"How come you didn't think it would be me next?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you showed less of an attraction to him so we assumed sorry." Katie said sheepishly.

Sean then spotted Geoff bothering Bridget and she spotted him and her eyes were begging for help.

"Stay here." Sean said going towards them. "Hey Geoff you mind leaving her alone." Sean said annoyed.

"Get lost punk we were just about to make out so get lost." Geoff said arrogantly making Sean raise and eyebrow and gave Bridget a look and she bolted away from Geoff who blinked seeing she was gone.

"You were saying?" Sean said making Geoff growl and was about to hit him till a cold laughter was heard. Sean's eyes narrowed and turned around to see a man with horrible burn marks on his face.

"Long time no see Sean." The man said in a cold voice which made many of the other nervous.

"What do you want Freddy?" Sean asked gripping the knife on his vest that he still had on.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I want whats mine. The inheritance." Freddy said confusing many of the campers.

"Fuck off. You were kicked out of the will for what you did and even if I could give you it I wouldn't since I still don't have it or need it for that matter since I've got twice the amount from my career." Sean said glaring at Freddy.

"Who is this guy?" Duncan asked.

"Unfortunately he's my older brother a good for nothing scum bag who sold out his unit in Northern borders of Egypt to an insurgent group 10 years ago for money." Sean said shocking many of the campers.

"Not like they mattered to anyone besides the only thing worth living for in this world is money." Freddy said showing a gloved hand that had four blades on it.

"That why you killed out parents for the billions of dollars they invested in our families name?" Sean said blankly.

"I didn't kill them." Freddy said.

"Bullshit Freddy the night before they were killed you were kicked out of the will when Dad found out about what you did." Sean said pulling out his knife.

"I may have been furious about that but I didn't kill them but I know who did that same man who..." Was as far as he said before he was shot with a stun gun from behind. The man had black hair with a beard.

"Cane?" Sean asked surprised to see his superior here of all places.(This is the same Cane from the Turok xbox 360 game)

"Sorry about that Sean he escaped custody a few days ago and we tracked him here." Cane said as a few other men came out and cuffed him.

"He was about to reveal the person who sold out my unit was he being truthful or was he lying?" Sean asked.

"We'll let you know once we get him back home." Cane said an air unit of Spartan design came in and they left with their target.

"What the heck was that about?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sean said as the party continued.

 **Authors note: Holy crap I am so sorry about the wait. Some of you have said you've spotted Naruto in my lines well I missed those going over the writing so if you spot those let me know since this work is inspired by Total drama Uzumaki made by one of our sites best writers DRAGONfromheaven so give him extra credit for the inspiration. Next chapter dear hunting and two lemons see ya.**


	9. Dear hunting

Chapter 9 deer hunting

Sean yawned as he woke up and found Gwen on his chest before everyone woke up from the loud alarm curtesy of Chris who told them all to get up for the next challenge.

"Fuck." Sean groaned out annoyed.

"Come on now?" Heather asked annoyed before the girls all shrieked from an airhorn Chris used.

"CHRIS! We get the picture we're going." Sean yelled making Chris chuckle as he walked away.

"Aw man." Gwen said getting her regular cloths on.

Minutes later

"Glad you all could join us now our next challenge today is a classic one right up your alley Sean." Chris said.

"Involving guns?" Sean asked.

"Paint ball guns." Chris said handing out some out to the campers.

"Wait whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Simple each team will gets a few hunters while the rest of you are dears to be hunted by the other team." Chris said.

"Oh what no!" Duncan said annoyed since he didn't get a gun.

"Sorry dude but thats the rules so Sean you Heather Gwen and Trent will be dears. Dj Duncan Courtney and Katie will be dears as well the rest of you are hunters. Dears get 10 minutes to find a hiding spot so move." Chris said handing the ones who were dear antlers red nose protective goggles and dear tail.

"This is annoying." Sean said.

"Take those off and your team is toast." Chris said.

Geoff looked at Sean with a cruel grin seeing his chance to take him down.

"Don't even think about it Geoff." Sean said grabbing his knife making him gulp.

Minutes later

Sean and the others split up to avoid getting found. Sean climbed a tree and laid back knowing he was safe in the tree. While he was waiting for this whole thing to be over with he spotted Leshawna.

"Well theres a good sight." Sean said eyeing her ass.

"Liking the view sugar?" Leshawna said making Sean fall out of the tree.

"What the how?" Sean asked since he was not making a sound.

"Please you think I cant spot something as good looking as you baby?" Leshawna said smirking making Sean chuckle as he got back up.

"Ok you got points for that." Sean said dusting himself off.

"By the way Gwen came to me last night giving me a little offer care to guess what it was now?" Leshawna said making Sean chuckle more.

"That depends do you want the offer?" Sean asked making her smirk before she pulled him into a kiss and then pulled back.

"Does that answer your question Sugar?" Leshawna said smirking.

"Oh yeah without a doubt. We can pick this up after the challenge right now I got to hide so Geoff doesn't get any ideas." Sean said jumping to the trees making her giggle before she wonders off.

Later

The challenge ended and the Killer bass won due to Heather screwing up. Lindsey was covered in paint along with Leshawna.

"Oh wow." Sean said amused.

"Shut up a little help here please?" Heather asked before she Leshawna and Lindsey were sprayed from a water hose. "CHRIS!" Heather yelled making Chris chuckle.

"Sorry Gophers but you lost another challenge better luck next time." Chris said.

"Hey wheres dumbass Trent?" Sean asked not seeing him and then said person was thrown at them by a bear. Trent was for a better term broken. "And justice is served." Sean said making many of the campers laugh minus Geoff and Harlod.

Later

The Gophers were at the campfire and Trent was in a body cast since he was hurt beyond belief.

"Ok Gophers you know how this works those who don't get a marshmallow will be kicked off the island. Now when I call your name come get your Marshmallow. Sean Gwen Lindsey Owen Justine Leshawna." Chris said having Heather and Trent left. "The final marshmallow goes to." Chris said taking a deep pause making both campers nervous. "Heather." Chris said making Heather cheer and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Sucks to be you Trent." Heather said smugly.

"We would rather have someone mean and annoying then some freak who stalks on the girls." Leshawna said as she pushed him onto the boat.

"Ok Gophers hope you do better next challenge." Chris said as he left.

Later

Leshawna giggled as she was taken to Sean's special Cabin and she yelped in excitement when Sean threw her on the bed and tore off her cloths.

"Now this is my kind of fun." Leshawna said enjoying her man's attention on her nude body.

"This is going to be fun for both of us." Sean said as he undressed as well and she licked her lips seeing his large member.

"Come here sugar let me take care of that." Leshawna said and smiled seeing his cock near her face and placed her breasts around it and moved them up and down on them making him moan placing his hands on her head. "Feel good baby well you'll love this to." Leshawna said placing it in her mouth while she still used her boobs to please him.

"Damn are you sure this isn't your first time?" Sean asked in awe.

"Just because I haven't done it doesn't mean I don't know what to do." Leshawna said smirking before she placed him back in her mouth and hummed on his cock making him groan slightly enjoying her blowjob. "Now give momma what she wants big boy." Leshawna said licking the tip feeling him twitch before she placed her mouth over it and moaned as he came inside her mouth enjoying his seed.

"Good god that was amazing." Sean said impressed before he flipped her on her stomach making her giggle and laughed more as he rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Enjoying my ass sugar?" Leshawna said and moaned in surprise as he slapped her left cheek. "Ooooh someone loves it." Leshawna said shaking her rear to get more attention. Sean smirked before he spanked her again and again. Leshawna moaned in bliss as her man spanked her ass. "Mmmm thats it baby spank me." Leshawna said in bliss before she moaned when he lined his cock up against her pussy.

"This is going to hurt so bear with it for now." Sean said warning her making her nod and groaned slightly before she gasped in pain as her virginity was broken and screamed into the pillow.

"Ohhh god it hurts." She said but sucked it up and thrusted her hips back and moaned as she felt his cock hit her womb. Leshawna moaned more as he leaned forward and played with her breasts gently. She then widen her eyes when her orgasm approached and thrusted into him faster wanting him to come inside her womb. She gasped when she came hard and shuddered when she felt him come inside her womb she wasn't worried since she was on the pill.

"Not bad for your first time." Sean said making her giggle before she kissed him again.

"Care to have seconds now baby?" Leshawna said making him chuckle before he placed his hands on her arms and had them over her head and kissed her lovingly making her moan.

 **Authors note: Yeah I know kinda short but I'm not a fan of this episode that much. Next chapter the cooking episode and we do an around the world theme. And our favorite blonde** **surfer babe joins the harem. See ya. Oh and before I forget if any of you are reading my dragon fox story I've made a poll of girls from different series to add to Naruko's harem but I need ten votes each top 30 win the poll so please vote so I can select the girls.**


	10. Cooking of the World

Chapter 10 cooking of the world

Sean groaned as he woke up.

"For the last time Geoff leave me the fuck alone!" Bridget yelled from outside.

"What the?" Heather asked sitting up.

"Oh don't tell me. Stay here." Sean said getting his knife.

"Why are you always rejecting me?" Geoff asked annoyed.

"Maybe because you bug her to much." Sean said walking up to them and Bridget got behind him.

"Please get him away from me." Bridget said having enough.

"With pleasure." Sean said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh like I'm scared of some pretty boy who's not actually a soldier." Geoff said trying to punch him but Sean grabbed his arm and nearly twisted it.

"Alright Sean thats enough cant have any campers with injuries for todays challenge." Chris said walking up to them.

"Fine." Sean said kicking him away making him grunt and growled before stomping off.

"Thank you I swear I cant take that idiot much more." Bridget said.

"Calm down he cant try anything as long as I'm here." Sean said making her smile and kissed his cheek. "Now there a nice thank you." Sean said making her giggle.

"Keep being a gentleman and I might do more." Bridget said making him smirk.

"Oh really? Now what would a beautiful woman like you be willing to do?" Sean asked making her smirk as she looked around first before flashing him her bare breasts at him.

"Does that answer your question big boy?" Bridget said making him smirk at her before placing his arm around her shoulder and both walked to the site of the next challenge.

Later

"Todays challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen." Chris said.

"Wait what?" Sean asked.

"You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The Winners get a rewards." Chris said.

"And the losers send someone home we know." Sean said making Chris chuckle.

"Killjoy. Anyway each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food." Chris said as a truck came out of the water.

"There are so many things wrong about that." Sean said before opening the back. "Hmmm." Sean said looking around.

"You know anything about cooking?" Heather asked.

"Rule one in being a soldier is you always have to make your own food. Plus I've been to a few five star restaurants in Sparta before." Sean said smirking.

"I say Sugar should be head Chef." Leshawna said.

"Well?" Sean asked Heather who smirked.

"Sure." Heather said.

Later

"Alright this theme is going to be special since this is going to be around the world course." Sean said.

"You've been around the world before?" Owen asked.

"Yup. So Heather you and Gwen are on Deserts you'll be serving the chocolate Meltdown." Sean said making them smirk. "Justin, you'll be serving the Red Lobster and Lindsey and Owen you'll be serving the Ramen soup." Sean said.

"Oh yeah we got this in the bag." Leshawna said.

Meanwhile

The Killer Bass were doing rather poorly since Geoff was mostly bothering Bridget but Eva was able to keep him back.

"EWWW!" Bridget yelled seeing Harlod in Speedos. (I swear to god those things are a nightmare)

"Ok who took all my shorts!" Herold said making the guys burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is going on over there?" Sean asked before seeing Harold and bursted out laughing. "Oh dude you are so pathetic." Sean said making him glare.

"Whatever loser." Harold said.

"How am I a loser. I actually have a life unlike your dumb scrawny ass." Sean said making the others laugh at Harold who looked pissed off.

Sean's group was nearly already done due to the amount of ingredients Sean was giving them which added rich flavor to their meals.

"Damn Sugar where'd you learn to cook like this?" Leshawna asked.

"What can I say I have many talents. Including private ones." Sean said making her giggle and blush.

"Alright people you've got one hour left." Chris said.

"Keep your pants on man. Food like this takes time." Sean said.

An hour later

"Well I think I have a good winer here. The screaming Gophers win! Your reward a five star diner under the stars!" Chris said making them cheer.

"Man why do we keep losing!" Courtney asked before seeing the Tiki Geoff had on the table. "And what is this?" Courtney asked.

"Oh thats my prize from the other Island." Geoff said casually.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"You mean Boney Island! The one I said do not take anything or you'll be cursed!" Chris yelled.

"Oops." Geoff said before rushing off.

Later

"Killer Bass when I call your name please take a marshmallow. Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Katie, Dj, Bridget." Chris said as it came to Harold and Geoff. "The final Marshmallow goes to...Harold." Chris said making Geoff look down and depressed. "Dock of shame is that way dumbass." Chris said as Geoff walked to the dock in shame.

Later

Sean decided to invite the Killer Bass to eat with them since he felt bad for Geoff screwing them over.

"Wow this food is delicious." Courtney said taking a bite out of a boiled lobster.

"Reminds me of home." Sean said.

"You miss your home don't you?" Bridget asked.

"A little but..." Sean said kissing her making her blush and smile when he pulled back. "I have an awesome harem that makes the home sickness worth it." Sean said making his girls giggle.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this feels short or rushed but I haven't worked on this in a year. I'm happy though that I finally got it updated again. Now Next Chapter who will be voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama ISLAND! Also if you guys have read my Rider of the league story. I would like for you all to vote in the current poll for who you guys would like to be pregnant next. Read Review and Vote please. You guys are Awesome.**


	11. Trust

Chapter 11 Trust

Sean slowly woke up from his bed seeing Bridget on top of him.

"Enjoying yourself Sugar?" Leshawna asked in her nightgown above him.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sean asked making her giggle.

Later

"Ok so last challenge we found out that Geoff royally screwed over the Bass with that cursed Tiki of his. So this challenge is going to be based on Trust." Chris said.

"Got no problem from me." Sean said with his arm around Heather who smiled at him.

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Now Normally we'd let you guys choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me." Chris said.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

Later

"Okay, for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme free hand, rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the bass. Heather and Gwen for the Gophers." Chris said handing them the equipment.

"I hope your not planning on doing anything harmful this time." Sean said to Heather.

"Please you really think I'm going to screw this up?" Heather asked making him smirk.

"Oh one more thing I may have rigged the mountain with a few heh heh surprises." Chris said chuckling.

"Like what exactly?" Sean asked making him grin.

"Now wheres the fun in spoiling the surprise?" Chris asked making Sean roll his eyes.

Minustes later

Gwen and DJ were climbing up the mountain both being very nervous and for good reason since a bomb went off near Gwen.

"AHHHH!" Gwen yelled as she nearly fell off.

"Are there bombs up there?" Sean asked.

"Yup. I asked you SO for some." Chris said chuckling as he pulled out a squirt gun and aimed at Heather covering her in tomato juice.

"What the heck Chris!" Heather yelled rubbing it off her face.

"Ok that one I'm going to admit was cleaver." Sean said chuckling.

Chris tried to do the same to Duncan but he was prepared with shades covering his eyes and drank most of it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Duncan asked making Chris smirk before pulling out a very powerful water gun making Duncan gulp before he was sprayed.

"And to think if our ratings didn't go through the roof I never would have gotten this!" Chris yelled in amazement.

"Oh really?" Sean asked in amusement.

Gwen and DJ were reaching the top of the mountain when suddenly Gwen's skirt was caught on some old nails making her skirt rip off and hit DJ's face.

"AHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed in embarrassment blushing up a storm on her face.

"Oh dear." Sean said.

DJ pulled the skirt off his face and saw Gwen's rear and gasped before losing his grip falling from the mounting making Duncan who had the rope in hand go with him before both hit each other.

"Oh this bites." Duncan said.

"Big time." DJ said. Gwen looked at her predicament.

"Oh fuck it!" Gwen yelled climbing up the rest of the mountain with her torn skirt in hand.

"Looks like the Gophers have won their first challenge." Chris said making Gwen cheer before remembering her situation and rushed back to the cabin to get a new skirt on.

Later

Own and Lindsey were up for the next challenge along with Katie and Bridget.

"And now round two. The extreme cooking challenge." Chris said. "Each team must choose, who cooks and who eats." Chris said. Lindsey and Bridget would be cooking. "Today you'll be preparing Fugu Sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish." Chris said.

"Wait you want us to cook a potentially dangerous fish as food?" Bridget asked.

"Don't worry if one of you screws up we've got a medical tent set up in place." Chris said.

"How bad could it be?" Own asked brushing it off.

And Owen's big mouth was his downfall since Lindsey did not know what to do and led to Owen's trip to the medical tent to be treated for the poison.

"Sorry Owen my bad." Lindsey said sheepishly.

"Thats a point for the Bass." Chris said.

Later

"Now the third challenge involves three more challenges." Chris said.

"Why do I sense a but coming along?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Good instinct. This challenge requires you to be blindfolded." Chris said shocking most of them. "Now for the first challenge you'll be doing the reverse version of hitting an apple with an arrow. One person will be aiming the apples blindfolded at the person with an arrow on their heads. Justin and Courtney will have the apples on their heads while Leshawna and Katie will be firing the apples." Chris said making Justin gulp.

"Oh this not going to end well." Sean said knowing Justin wont stand still for this.

Once the challenge began Justin began moving to avoid getting hit every single time making it impossible to hit the arrow on top of him till Katie finally got the arrow on top of Courtney.

"And the Killer Bass win!" Chris said making them cheer.

"Dude!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Justin said.

Later

"And now, the blind Trapeze. Now this challenge is even more brutal since in the water is a lot of jellyfish." Chris said shocking them till Sean reached in a grabbed one and bites its head off making the girls raise an eyebrow.

"What? Soldiers in Sparta eat anything." Sean said swallowing the Jellyfish.

"Wow nice." Chris said laughing since it was hilarious that he ate a live jellyfish. "Anyway one person will swing across the pond and catch their team member who is blindfolded. If you miss them that will cost your team the point." Chris said.

Eva and Bridget went for the bass while Lindsey and Heather went for the Gophers.

Eva caught Bridget with ease before swinging back to the ground.

"Ok now...No WAIT!" Lindsey yelled since it was the wrong time which made Heather nearly fall into the pond of jellyfish had Sean not jumped and caught her making her take off her blindfold and smiled at him.

"Hello handsome." Heather said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"Whoa nice save there Soldier boy." Chris said impressed.

later

"And now for the final challenge. This time its much more thrilling and also terrifying since you need to ride all the way down from the mountain and..." Chris tried to say.

"Uh Chris theres one problem I think you might be overlooking." Sean said making him blink.

"What?" Chris said.

"Even if we win this challenge the Bass are ahead by two points." Sean said making Chris hum in thought seeing his point.

"You know what your right. But lets make this interesting. Whoever wins this challenge wins three points for their team." Chris said.

"Alright then." Sean said.

"Now. Leshawna and DJ will be going down the cliff with Duncan and Gwen giving them instructions on where to go." Chris said.

Despite the new rule the Bass still won the challenge.

"Damn." Sean said.

"Sorry Gophers but looks like you'll be going to the Dock of Shame tonight." Sean said

Later Tonight

"Now when I call your name you'll receive a marshmallow. Sean, Gwen, Owen, Leshawna. The Final Marshmallow goes to...Lindsey." Chris said making her cheer while Justin sighed in defeat. "Sorry dude but you wouldn't hold still." Chris said laughing since it was funny before Justin got his stuff and left.

"Bye buddy." Sean said as the others waved goodbye as did he.

"Well it's just the five of us left." Leshawna said.

"We'll do better next time." Sean said with his arms around her and Heather both who smiled.

 **Authors Note: I would have been done with this sooner but I got side tracked playing Dead Rising 4 that game is the bomb. Anyway next chapter who will get voted off. Theres no more girls at the moment who can be added to the harem so find out next time what happens on Total Drama ISLAND! Also if you haven't voted in the current poll for the Rider of the League please do so since once I'm done with that I've got a poll for this story on who you guys want voted off next when Izzy and a certain someone else come back. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	12. Basic training

Chapter 12 Basic training

The guys were outside the cabins enjoying the peace and quiet till Harold came out looking pissed.

"Ok, Who's made s'mores out of my underwear?" Harold asked showing the crime making the guys burst out laughing. Harold pulled one of the chocolate covered undies out and threw them on the ground. Which proved to be a bad idea since Courtney walked by and shrieks seeing this thinking Harold crapped himself.

"EWWW! Harold you are so fucking disgusting." Courtney said walking away.

"No it wasn't me. IDIOTS!" Harold said slamming the door.

"Sometimes he just makes this to easy." Sean said leaning on his arms.

"I hear you, man." Duncan said.

"Listen up, you little cockroaches. I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours." Chef said.

"That means now." Sean said making them rush to the docks.

Later

Chef in military uniform stood in front of the campers.

"Line up and stand at attention. Only one of you is in the proper formation." Chef said making Sean smirk before Chef repeatedly hits Harold with a stick.

"OW!" Harold yelled in pain.

"Oh this is sweet." Sean said. "Can I take a guess and say this challenge is basic training for the army?" Sean asked.

"You got that right son. Todays challenge is simple. Whoever survives my challenges wins immunity for their teams." Chef said.

"Uh what happened to Chris?" Heather asked in concern.

"Probably his idea." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

Later

"Listen up. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated." Chef said.

"Can I just do this by myself?" Sean asked.

"Do you think you got the strength to do this all day son?" Chef asked making the gophers look at Sean in hope.

"Dude I survived worse than this so yeah." Sean said.

"Well alright then. CANOES UP!" Chef yelled as Sean and the killer bass lifted up their Canoes.

"This is a piece of cake." Sean said.

Later

Three hours went by and so far Sean was doing good not even looking tired.

"Come on you sissies. Its only been three hours. Unless someone wants to drop out like a dumb little baby." Chef said as Harolds stomach grumbled.

"Don't even think about it dip shit." Duncan said.

Duncan and DJ were about to give Harold a wedgie fishing style.

"Time to land that dumb fish." Sean said making them snicker before Duncan pulled his underwear up ripping it in the process.

"OW! IDIOTS!" Harold yelled before Sean kicked some sand into his mouth making him cough.

"Guys I cant do it anymore. I have no more feeling in my arms." Katie said walking to the bell.

"Oh come on Katie." Sean said before she rang the bell. The bass groaned at the loss before their Canoe fell on them.

"Now as for the rest of you come to the mess hall tonight for dinner." Chef said.

"You ok?" Sean asked Katie.

"Yeah but my arms feel soooo sore." Katie said moaning in pain.

Later

"All right, maggots, open your ears. You've got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it." Chef said.

"Night training?" The campers complained.

"Uh wheres the food?" Gwen asked seeing only garbage cans.

"Whats in the cans is food. In war you take what you can get." Sean said.

"Darn right." Chef said as he and Chris left.

"Oh I am not eating this." Heather said.

"Me neither." Courtney said.

"Honey you take what you can get so my advice is to just do with what you got." Sean said making her and Heather sigh before getting the least disgusting food.

"Hey Harold we feel bad about the whole fishing wedgie thing. So we found you some apple juice." Sean said handing him a glass.

"Thanks." Harold said drinking it only for him to spit it back out in disgust. "THATS NOT JUICE!" Harold yelled making them burst out laughing.

"Oh my bad we must have mixed it up with the kitchen grease." Sean said between laughs.

"Don't you think this is going to far?" Courtney asked.

"No not really since he's kinda asking for it. Besides he's always being annoying." Sean said.

Later

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" Chef said.

"Crystal." Sean said.

"NOW GO!" Chef yelled making them rush the course.

Both teams were having trouble since most of these courses had difficulties for some of them like Owen. Harold was climbing the wall till he fell and Sean landed on his back.

"OW! IDIOT!" Harold yelled before Sean smashed his head into the mud making Harold throw up some mud.

"Um sir we got a problem here." Sean said.

"Too much mud." Harold said coughing up more mud.

"Ring the bel and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished." Chef said.

"Wow you almost feel sad for the fucking shit stain." Sean said making Duncan snicker.

"Back on the course soldiers." Chef said.

The teams tried to finish the course but soon it was falling apart.

Leshawna was crawling through the mud when suddenly she began to sink.

"Fallen soldier I salute you." Duncan said only for Chef to get in his way.

"You just bought yourself 20 more push ups." Chef said.

"Thank you." Duncan said kissing his nose making Chef get so pissed off veins appeared.

"I think you went to far man." Sean said a little concerned.

"I think you might be right." Duncan said.

"One night solitary confinement in the boathouse." Chef said shocking everyone.

"Uh sir permission to take his place since its mostly my fault for not keeping him in line." Sean said.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"You'll see." Sean said.

"Consider yourself lucky soldier." Chef said.

Later

"Oh you guys played him good." Owen said as Sean snuck into Chris's tent to steal some food for both teams.

"Not even on the same teams and we both pulled this off nice." Sean said.

"Oh guys GROSS!" Harold yelled as his bed was covered in peanut butter in a smily face.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That is a good waste of peanut butter!" Sean yelled laughing his ass off along with the others while Harold looked pissed beyond words.

Next morning

The reming campers for both teams were hanging upside down from a tree. Sean, Gwen and Heather for the Gophers and Courtney, Duncan and DJ for the Bass.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness." Chef said.

"Oh come on man this is hardly torture these days." Sean said before Duncan fell down.

"You were saying soldier?" Chef said amused.

"Never fucking mind." Sean said before Courtney and DJ fell next.

Later

"I have to say this was by far the most amusing challenge yet. Now when I call your name come and get your marshmallow. Eva, Katie, Bridget, Duncan, DJ. The Final Marshmallow goes to...Harold." Chris said shocking the bass team.

"WHAT!" Courtney yelled in shock.

"Oh wait just one second none of us voted her off." Duncan said.

"Thats not what these votes tell me." Chris said but as he took a closer look he noticed they were all written the same.

"This is impossible I demand a recount." Courtney said as she was carried to the dock of shame.

"Hey!" Sean yelled as the Gophers rushed to the dock. "The hell is going on!" Sean asked.

"Sorry dude but looks like she got voted off." Chris said as he handed him the votes.

"These all written the same." Sean said.

"Yeah I know but to late now." Chris said. "Dont worry you'll see her again." Chris whispered.

"Fine. Courtney here." Sean said throwing him his phone number making her smile before the boat was out of sight.

Later

Harold was at the campfire with his marshmallow on a stick.

"You guys think your so funny. Well see how you like it when someone messes with your love life." Harold said to himself before someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him into the ground hard making him cough dirt.

"You are a dead man." Sean said cracking his neck and knuckles while Harold screamed like a little bitch as Sean beat the living shit out of him.

 **Authors Note: Oh Harold you fucking moron. Yeah I hate myself for getting rid of Courtney for now but hey it was going to happen eventually. Now who will get voted off next chapter. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Also for the love of Christ people keep voting in the poll.** **I'm so close to finally getting a hundred votes for once. I only need 20 more people to vote. So please if you love my work please vote. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	13. Xtream Torture

Chapter 13 Xtream torture

Sean slowly woke up finding Heather on his chest.

Soon however the good morning was ruined by the sounds of an airplane flying by.

"Oh what the fuck!" Sean said annoyed. "CHRIS!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled from outside as he flew a plane.

"HIT THE DECK!" Sean yelled as they hit the ground while Harold screamed like the little bitch he was. He was for a better term uh fucked up. His left arm was busted having two black eyes and busted up teeth.

Chris landed by them and chuckled in amusement.

"Dudes chill out. Like I was actually going to run over my campers." Chris said laughing.

"Very funny man." Sean said.

"Now this weeks challenge is the Xtream sports challenge. "Each team will need to compete in three challenges. First is skydiving. Sean you and Harold will be going first. Followed by Moose riding. Leshawna and Harold will be doing that. And finally Seadoo water skiing on mud." Chris said.

"How are we supposed to ski without water?" Heather asked making him chuckle.

"Its really difficult. Lindsey and Harold will go last." Chris said.

"WHAT! Why do I have to do all three challenges!" Harold yelled like a spoiled brat.

"Think of this as payback for rigging the votes against Courtney. Also...I don't like you." Chris said making the other campers laugh at Harold who looked annoyed.

Later

Sean and Harold were on the Plane about to jump till Sean deciding to get some more payback on Harold smirked.

"You wont be needing this." Sean said grabbing his Parachute and kicked him off the plane making Harold scream like a little bitch as he fell to the ground hard. Sean laughing as he saw his work did good.

"Wicked cruelty dude!" Chris said impressed by how well deserved that was for Harold.

"Thanks. See ya on the way down man! YEEEEEHAAAAAW!" Sean yelled jumping out of the plane and pulled the chute at the last second and landed on the mattress. "Just like basic training back home." Sean said.

"Wait you guys do this on a regular basis?" Heather asked.

"Yup. Although we do it at a much higher altitude." Sean said.

Later

"Now for the Moose rodeo. Now heres how this one works. Harold and Leshawna must stay on the moose for at least ten seconds or be thrown into a pile of stinky socks from the lost and found. Of course though we did give the moose something that might make it attack a certain camper who oh I don't know voted off one of his fellow campers when it was supposed to be him." Chris said making everyone grin looking at Harold who looked nervous as hell.

"Uh can someone please switch with me?" Harold asked in fear.

"Fuck off." Duncan said.

"Nope." Bridget said.

"Sorry dude but no." DJ said.

"Go to hell." Eva said.

"Not in a million years." Katie said making Harold gulp.

"GET TO IT!" Chris yelled in the microphone in his ear making him scream in pain.

Harold got on the moose who was growling at him.

"Why me?" Harold asked in fear. Chef chuckled before letting the moose out who immediately threw Harold off him and started beating the crap out of him making him scream in pain and fear before the moose kicked him in the balls making Harold let out the most girlish scream in his life and flew into the socks.

"Justice is almost served. Now Leshawna is next." Chris said making her crack her knuckles.

Leshawna won her challenge with ease since the moose didn't even bother to try and get her off.

"Dude this totally sucks for Harold." Chris said not really caring since Harold was bringing down the ratings on the show. But with this challenge it was sure to bring them back up with his constant beatings.

"Oh Harold." Sean said grabbing his head and held him in front of the moose who growled and roared before charging at him making Harold scream even louder then before as the moose destroyed him.

"Are you recording this?" Heather asked Sean as he held out his phone.

"What do you think I'm doing? Of course I'm recording this." Sean said as he wanted to post this on Youtube for some favs. Harold screamed as his face was stomped on multiple times before Sean whistled getting the moose's attention and walked away leaving Harold a complete mess.

"Oooh thats gotta hurt big time." Chris said laughing his ass off along with rest of the campers.

Later

"And now the final challenge. Each team must collect at least five flags. Whoever collects the most flags wins the challenge." Chris said.

"Ok I'm ready." Lindsay said showing up in a green bikini.

"I'll be driving Harold." Sean said making Harold gulp in fear.

"NO WAY! I have been dropped from a plan without a parachute! Kicked around by a moose TWICE! I refuse to be hurt anymore!" Harold yelled before Sean grabbed him and tied his hands to the rope.

"To bad dip shit. Consider this your final punishment." Sean said kicking him in the face.

"Alright ready set GO!" Chris yelled as Sean drove in the mud crashing Harold into the rocks and mud making him a complete bloody mess.

"OW!" Harold yelled repeatedly as he was hit by the rocks.

"Feel this asshole!" Sean yelled smashing him into the biggest rock and Harold doing the splits and well...You get the idea.^^

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Harold yelled in agonizing pain as his manhood was completely destroyed by the rocks.

"Sucks to be you. You dumb fucking shit stain!" Sean yelled crossing the finish line.

"Its up to Lindsay now. If she succeeds in crossing the finish line. The Gophers will win this." Chris said showing a shiny shower making the girls gasp in joy.

"Lindsay please for the love of god do not mess this up." Heather begged.

"Relax I do this all the time back home." Lindsay said.

And sure enough Lindsay got all five flags.

"THE GOPHERS WIN!" Chris said making them cheer.

"Why me?" Harold whispered in complete pain still holding his destroyed manhood.

"Cause no one likes you dip shit." Sean said stepping on his back.

Later

"I know this was more of a way to get Harold off the island but still we have to give these out so when I call your name come get your marshmallow. Duncan, Dj, Bridget, Eva and Katie." Chris said handing them out while Harold in a body cast said nothing. "Dock of Shame is that way dumbass." Chris said but Harold couldn't move. "Oh right. Duncan you mind?" Chris asked making him smirk.

"With pleasure." Duncan said carrying Harold to the boat and slammed him down while Harold was doing the splits again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold yelled as his manhood was destroyed yet again before the boat drove off.

"And with that our most popular campers are left. Stay tuned to see what happens next. On TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris yelled.

 **Authors Note: I know this is short again but I really wanted to get rid of Harold and fast since even in cannon he was so fucking annoying. Anyway next chapter is simple. I am not going to do that disgusting episode that comes after this sorry. But I will be doing the one after that since who comes back will shock you all beyond belief. Find out what happens next chapter on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Also I'm 2 votes away from finally getting a hundred votes in a poll so please 2 more voters please. Read Review and VOTE. SEE YA!**


	14. No Pain No game

Chapter 14 no pain no game

The guys were playing basketball outside the cabin while the girls were outside watching.

"Out of my way!" Sean yelled shoving Duncan out the way and scored making Owen cheer.

"Damn!" Duncan said before Sean helped him up. "Where'd you learn to play?" Duncan asked.

"Eh I played with the other soldiers on the base." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen up Campers." Chris said on the loudspeakers.

"Oh great what now?" Sean asked.

"As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved." Chris said shocking them all.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Yeah I know big shocker. But don't worry there are more surprises. Although I really hope you guys don't hate me for this one." Chris said as a boat horn was heard and the campers looked and the girls gasped.

"You're joking me." Duncan said.

"What but thats impossible." Heather said.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Sean asked.

"Back by Audience popular demand its Trent!" Chris yelled as Trent arrived back on the boat looking more dark than before.

"Yeah thats right in back and just so we're clear I'm not messing around this time." Trent said.

"Wait a sec you said no one is allowed back." Gwen said.

"Yeah I know but the audience wanted Trent back so Sean could kick his ass some more." Chris said making Sean grin. "Also returning to camp. ITS IZZY!" Chris yelled.

"Oh boy." Sean said before Izzy landed on his shoulders.

"Hey Soldier boy. Long time no see." Izzy said.

"Hello." Sean said.

"Alright campers get ready for the next challenge and trust me...Some of you might want to wear a cup." Chris said.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Sean asked while Carrying Izzy to the challenge.

Later

"Todays Challenge is the old fashioned say uncle." Chris said.

"Is that all?" Sean asked making Chris chuckle.

"Oh this version is a lot more sadistic trust me. Just ask my lovely assistant here." Chris said pointing to Chef who had a hockey mask on. "You'll all be put through tests so insane that some of them sent out interns to the emergency room." Chris said.

"What do we get out of it if one of us wins other then invincibility?" Sean asked.

"Glad you asked. Whoever wins this challenge will win this." Chris said showing a brand new trailer full of food and an indoor bathroom.

"Whoa!" The campers said in surprise.

"Now Sean why don't you go first." Chris said spinning the wheel which landed on the snapping turtle. "Ooooh bad luck dude." Chris said.

"Huh?" Sean asked.

"Our interns spent weeks collection the meanest snapping turtles on the island." Chris said. "If you can survive this onslaught for at least ten seconds you can go to the next round." Chris said as Chef fired the snapping turtles at Sean and when one of them tried to bite his vest its teeth shattered making the other snapping turtles run away. "UH?" Chris tried to say.

"Did I forget to mention this vest has a protective layer of Titanium inside it?" Sean said smirking making Chris burst out laughing.

"Oh wow that is seriously messed up dude but awesome." Chris said.

"He should be disqualified he cheated." Trent said.

"Oh fuck off." Sean said.

"Sean since you didn't even complain at all you can pick who goes next and what their challenge is." Chris said making Sean smirk.

"Trent with the leeches." Sean said making Trent gulp.

"Just so you know I so totally saw that coming." Chris said giving thumbs up.

Trent got into the barrel and screamed in pain as the leeches attacked him and he got out before his ten seconds were up.

"And Trent is out of the game. Tough break dumbass. Anyway next up is Lindsey." Chris said spinning the wheel and landed on the marshmallow spa treatment. Now while she did do this and won she picked Trent again even though he was out of the game. "You know what. Since no one even likes him I'm going to allow this." Chris said making Trent gulp.

Later

Trent got the worst of the worst challenges. Now the others did try their luck the other challenges but lost. Trent for a better term looked like hell since he was pretty messed up. Sean and Eva were all that was left.

"I cant believe how far we've gotten here people. Now Sean if you win the next challenge you'll win the trailer and invincibility." Chris said.

"Bring it on." Sean said cracking his knuckles and neck making Eva grin.

"Your next challenge is fighting the Sasquatch." Chris said.

"Wait what?" Sean asked as a giant crate was placed in front of him.

"If you can survive for at least ten seconds you'll win the challenge as well as the trailer." Chris said before Sean went in and then.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!" The Sasquatch yelled in pain while the other campers wondered just what the hell was going on in there. Soon the ten seconds were up and Sean walked out with the head of the beast in hand.

"DUDE! That is insanely awesome!" Chris yelled in excitement.

"I could use a new decoration at home." Sean said.

"Crap." Eva said before Sean kissed her making her blush and smile at him.

"Well everyone get ready for Tonights bomb fire since this one is going to be a real shocker." Chris said.

Later

"Now while normally I would let you guys vote for who you want off the island I've noticed this group is rather friendly and tight with each other. So heres how this is going to work from here on out." Chris said pulling out a spin wheel with everyone thats left on the island on it except Sean since he won the challenge.

"What the?" Sean said confused along with the other campers.

"Whoever gets voted off will be by chance or luck. Whoever has immunity will not be placed on this. Now lets spin the wheel my friends." Chris said spinning the wheel making everyone tense up and the person it landed on was...

"Sorry Eva. Your out." Chris said.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Eva yelled in rage.

"Calm down Eva. Besides I'm pretty sure where your going is way better then here." Sean said making her sigh before getting her things.

Everyone minus Trent who was healing from his injuries were at the dock of Shame.

"Sorry Eva." Gwen said.

"Well at least I got something out of all this." Eva said kissing Sean making him smirk before she got on the boat and left.

"Well that was a surprising Twist. So yes from now on the elimination will be random from here on out at least for now. After we reach the final six well Chef and I get to decide who leaves and who stays. Who will get eliminated next. I personally hope Its Trent since the dude is sick as hell. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris yelled.

Sean was in his special Cabin with Izzy who was completely naked as she laid with him after a 3 hour sex marathon.

"Ah I am so glad to be back soldier boy." Izzy said kissing his muscled chest.

"Likewise." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Well isn't that a shocking twist! HAHA! So yes from now On most of the eliminations will be random or at least appear to be random since I still got certain plans for some of the campers. Also a friend of mine suggested something for next Chapter which is actually based off of a scene from the BlackList if any of you have seen that series. And TDIE I always acknowledge my fans reviews all the time so don't think so low of yourself dude. Find out what happens next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Also thank you guys so much for the final Votes. I finally got a hundred votes. See who won the poll for who's pregnant. Read and Review my friends. SEE YA!**


	15. Search and do not destroy

Chapter 15 Search and do not destroy

Sean was out swimming early in the morning with Gwen watching while sketching on her note book till he came out of the water and was well...In the buff completely naked.

"Hey beautiful whatcha sketching there?" Sean asked making her look and blush seeing his nude body.

"Uh nothing?" Gwen said while enjoying the sight till he got dressed.

Soon though the sound of a cannon going off woke up the camp.

"The fuck?" Sean said confused.

"ARR, Mateys, meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge." Chris said like a Pirate.

"Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Gwen asked making Sean shrug.

Later

The remaining campers soon arrived where Chris told them to go and he was dressed in a pirate outfit.

"Well, my little, scallywags, have we got an adventure in store for ye?" Chris said.

"Whats under the sheet?" Sean asked.

"All in good time, Laddie. Who here has a hankering for a good old fashioned treasure hunt?" Chris asked.

"Hmm?" Sean said in interest.

"Now this treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys. What you're looking for isn't hidden, and isn't treasure." Chris said.

"Well that takes away all the fun out of it." Sean said.

"Oh trust me you'll love this." Chris said normal before resuming his pirate act. "You're looking for keys to a treasure chest." Chris said as Chef pulled the sheet off revealing treasure chests. "Now I know I've said it before so I'll say it again. If it wasn't for the high ratings we've been getting most of you would be getting something crappy. But inside each chest is something really good. And one of these chests contains invincibility." Chris said normal.

"So how does this work?" Heather asked.

"You'll all each be given a clue on where to look for your keys." Chris said holding up a bucket and each camper took one.

"Hmm?" Sean said noticing his was inside a shark.

"I was so hoping you'd get that one dude." Chris said chuckling.

"Bear!" Owen said frightened.

"Same to you man. Now heres the deal. You all have till 6 PM to get your keys and come back here to claim your treasure chest. If you don't have a key well your out of luck. Oh uh one more thing. One of the keys wont open any of the chests so best of luck to you." Chris said laughing since he rigged it for one camper not to get shit.

Later

Sean saw a giant Great white shark and smirked before diving in and then hell began as the Great White tried to eat him.

A minute later the Great White was thrown out of the water and onto the dock bleeding out and Sean came back out with the key in hand.

"HA! Totally saw that coming." Chris said from the sidelines.

"I always wanted to eat a shark before." Sean said dragging the carcass with him.

Meanwhile

Gwen was about to get her key only to see that a skunk guarding the hole to where her key was.

"Oh man." Gwen said.

"What is it?" Trent asked with his key in hand.

"Theres a skunk in the hole. My key is in there. Skunks totally freak me out." Gwen said.

"You could just flush him out." Trent said.

"Can Skunks swim?" Gwen asked with a raised Eyebrow.

"Sure." Trent said.

Sure enough the two brought a bucket of water and flushed the skunk out allowing Gwen to get her key.

Now Trent seeing this thinks he's got another shot with her and tried to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked walking away.

"Oh come on. What do you see in that guy?" Trent asked annoyed.

"Well for one he doesn't force himself on me like you did." Gwen said making him growl before a rather unsettling look came to his face and grabbed her before forcing her into a kiss making her squirm around and it got worse when his free hand went lower and then she kicked him in the nuts making him let her go and she ran away crying.

Later

Heather was walking back to the Girls cabin when she heard crying and found it was Gwen.

"Whats wrong with you?" Heather asked before Gwen looked at her and noticed she was a little bruised up.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"Little accident but nothing I couldn't handle. So whats wrong?" Heather asked.

"Well you see what happened was..." Gwen said.

Later

Heather ran out the cabin with a serious pissed off look on her face.

"That fucking asshole is so off this fucking island." Heather said in anger before finding the good campers and told them what Gwen told her.

Later

"Wow you guys look like hell." Chris said chuckling.

"Hey wheres Sean?" Duncan asked before smelling the air and the campers smelled something good.

"YO!" Sean yelled making them look before seeing he was roasting the Great White Shark over a fire. "After we open the chests you guys want some shark for dinner?" Sean asked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Duncan yelled in shock while the campers were beyond impressed.

"Nice! Well now lets see what we got here." Chris said as they opened their chests. And Like Chris said he had some interesting prizes for them. Sean once again won immunity and some great drinks.

"My Key wont open any chests." Trent said.

"I did say that one key wouldn't open anything man. Although I did make sure it was yours." Chris said.

"WHAT! WHY!" Trent asked.

"Simple no one likes you asshole." Heather asked.

"Whats got you so pissed off?" Sean asked before she whispered what happened making him frown.

"Chris can I have a word please?" Sean asked.

Later

"Now I know last time I said the eliminations would be random but Trent you messed up big time by forcing yourself on Gwen...Again. So Sean is free to do something very brutal." Chris said laughing.

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" Trent yelled in anger before.

BANG!

"AHHHHH!" Trent yelled as his leg was shot. Sean was holding a smoking gun before Duncan and DJ placed a table down and tied up Trent. Sean quickly took the gun apart with ease before sitting down in front of him.

"Heres how this is going to work dumbass. I'm going to reassemble this gun in under a minute. If you cant get free from those restraints of yours when I assemble this gun I will unload the clip into you. Don't worry the first bullet will kill you. You have one minute." Sean said assembling the gun slowly.

Trent thrashed around trying to get free but couldn't since he was losing blood so his head was cloudy plus the fact that Sean said he was going to kill him had him really frightened. Sean was about halfway done assembling his gun.

"Uh Oh. Looks like Trent is in deep shit." Chris said not really caring since Sean had immunity to do this. Plus with Trent killed his ratings would skyrocket from his death after what he tried to pull. Sean inserted the clip and Trent was still tied up.

"Times up." Sean said before.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sean unloaded every bullet into Trent's head.

"Oooh brutal." Chris said.

"Duncan you mind?" Sean asked as they carried the body to the water and throw Trent's dead body into the shark infested water making them chomp on it.

"I almost feel sorry for Trent...NOT! Now only 11 campers remain and the most popular at that. Find out who goes next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris yelled.

 **Authors Note: Poor Trent...NOT! So Trent is now dead and good riddance am I right. Now who will be voted off next. Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Also I am proud to announce that my Rider of the league Story has finally reached a thousand reviews. You know how hard that is to achieve for anyone. Man I feel awesome for it. Read and Review and the Trent death part idea was inspired by** **Reaper4991 for reminding me about the BlackList interrogation scene. See ya.**


	16. Hide and be sneaky

Chapter 16 Hide and be sneaky

Katie moaned as she and Sean were in the showers. Sean had his hands on her ass as he thrusted into her sex.

"Mmm Oh that feels so good." Katie moaned before gasping as his hands reached forward and played with her breasts.

"Room for one more?" Gwen asked pressing her breasts against his back making Sean smirk.

Later (Sorry I'm losing my touch with making lemons)

"Today's challenge is a good, old fashioned game of hide and seek." Chris said.

"What are we five?" Sean asked.

"No but you'll love this version thats for sure. You all get 10 minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes and finds you. With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting, he is uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard." Chris said as Chef pumped a water gun a few times.

"Whats with the water gun?" Duncan asked.

"The Lifeguard chair is home base. When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base. But if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you." Chef said.

"Ooh, So we're going to get splashed by a bit of water. Now I'm terrified." Duncan said brushing it off.

"Why don't you demonstrate Chef?" Chris said with a grin before fired his water gun...At Chris which sent him about 30 feet away or more. "NOT ON ME DUDE!" Chris yelled annoyed.

"Nice." Sean said chuckling. "So how do we win this game exactly?" Sean asked.

"Like I said the lifeguard chair is home base. However if you sell out any of your fellow campers then you'll be the most likely to be eliminated when we spin the wheel tonight." Chris said.

"Damn." Duncan said.

"NOW GO!" Chris yelled as they quickly ran off. Lindsey on the other hand just ran into the cabins.

"My guess she's a goner." Chris said laughing.

Duncan went hiding into a cave.

Katie climbed up a tree hoping Chef wouldn't find her high up.

Gwen camouflaged herself with the grass to avoid getting seen.

Owen and DJ went on top of the mess hall.

Heather went inside the mess hall to hide from Chef.

Bridget went to the bomb fire and unknown to her she was dragging some lights behind her.

Leshawana went underwater and used a hollow stick to breath underwater.

Lindsey went with Heather.

Izzy was following Chef around mimicking his actions along the way.

And Sean well that was a surprise.

Chef already found Izzy, Heather, Lindsey and Katie with ease.

Bridget however ran into a rather uncomfortable situations since as she dragged the lights around her foot she ran into a family of skunks and then the lights tipped over the barrel making it fall right next to them and then.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bridget screamed as she was sprayed. Someone tapped her shoulder making her turn and see Chef with a mask to cover his nose from the awful stench.

"Technically I don't really have to spray you but..."Chef tried to say.

"PLEASE SPRAY ME!" Bridget begged wanting the awful smell off her and so he did spray her but even that wasn't enough to remove the smell off her.

"FUCK!" Bridget yelled in annoyance.

Later

Chef had found all the remaining campers including Leshawna since he saw her stick out of the water.

"So wheres Sean?" Duncan asked.

"Sean? But I searched everywhere." Chef said.

Hours later

The found campers searched for hours till Chef had enough.

"Alright son enough. You win invincibility." Chef said before hearing someone laughing.

"About time man." Sean said from behind Gwen making her jump in fright since he was completely covered in paint to blend in with the mess hall wall.

"What the!" Chef yelled in shock.

"DUDE! AWSOME!" Chris yelled in excitement.

"You mean to tell us you spray painted yourself to blend in with the wall?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Yup. Basic training exercise of ours back home." Sean said.

"Nice dude. Alright well be at the campfire tonight. And don't forget that it is random just to remind you. So no hard feelings for any of ya.

Later

"Campers one of you has spent their last night on the island. Still congratulations for getting it this far. Now when I spin the wheel whoever it lands on must immediately walk to the dock of shame board the boat of losers and never come back...For good this time." Chris said as he spun the wheel and everyone tensed up before it began to slow down making it look like time was slowing down. Slowly but surely it was so slow that you almost think anything could happen and the person it landed on was...

"Bridget sorry." Chris said making her sigh.

Later

Bridget was getting all her stuff before she got to the dock of shame.

"Please tell me Geoff isn't going to be where I'm going?" Bridget asked making Chris chuckle.

"Not a chance. Lets just our least favorite campers are in hell right now." Chris said making her raise an eyebrow before shrugging and walked to the others.

"Well its been fun guys." Bridget said before Sean kissed her making her smile before getting on the boat and left waving at the others.

"Well that was a shocker since I was sure she would stay a little longer but life goes on. Tune in next time for the next Challenge on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris yelled.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this** **Isn't as long as the others but honestly since I changed the plot here and there I had to cut back on some of the stuff. Also I bet your wondering where exactly our least favorite campers are right now. Well you'll all find out soon and trust me you will all love it. Also get ready for a surprise next chapter since boy do I have a shock in store for you guys. Find out what it is on TOTAL DRAMA ISALND! See ya.**


End file.
